Remnants of a Shinobi
by Kdrevm
Summary: Everything was taken from him just as he traveled to this new world. Betrayed by the one he called brother and forced to know he failed his world, Naruto must live his life in the new world of Remnant. The blonde must face new challenges and even more opponents while being the first and only Shinobi of Remnant!
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes I honestly believe Kami hates me."

Naruto sighed to himself as an array of colors flashed before his eyes. Every couple of seconds, his eyes would catch up to the speed of the colors and he would be able to catch a solid glance of what he was passing by. Forests filled with creatures that were beyond his comprehension, massive seas filled with people doing naval warfare, skeletons and other undead creatures fighting against each other. Every sight he took in managed to shock him to his very core. He would've attempted to move towards the blurring landscape but his body would not respond to him.

That may have been due to the massive amount of damage that was inflicted upon him. The boy had nothing covering him, his clothing lost in the heat of an intense fire. Cuts, gouges and bruises littered his body as his blood flow freely from his non-healing wounds. His eyes were dull as blood tears flowed from them as well.

Naruto had just gotten finished facing the Princess Goddess of Chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Of course he would never managed to face the progenitor of chakra itself alone. He had faced her alongside his longtime rival, Sasuke Uchiha, using the powers of the goddess' son and grandsons. With the combined effort of both the legendary ninja, they had managed to seal the goddess once again.

Then everything went to shit for our poor blonde protagonist. His rival, the one who he thought he had managed to convince to throw away his evil ways, had turned against him. Sasuke saw him as a threat and wanted to make sure that he was not to his plan of complete annihilation of the ninja populace. Itachi's betrayal by Konoha had sent the boy over the edge and made him hate the very idea of Shinobis. He knew the blonde haired demon container would not agree to his plans. So with a last minute Susanoo and a well-placed Kamui, the Uchiha had pushed the poor blonde through the portal.

That wasn't the end of his anguish though. The seal on his stomach, the one powered by the God of Death, had failed at that very moment. Seemed that the god's powers did not transcend the gaps between different dimensions. The purification of Kurama's chakra stopped and the cage that once held him flew open.

Kurama had been pumping demonic charka through Naruto's system without any restraint due to their new partnership and the intense battle they had been through. When the seal had broken without his knowledge, he had continued to process his Youkai through the boy. While the chakra did not contain the hatred that it once held, it was still demonic. The red bubbling chakra burned through the shinobi's pathways, causing the boy an intense amount of pain.

In addition to that, Kurama was expelled from the seal in a massive burst of chakra. The ripping of the demon from his stomach and some of its chakra from his pathway only added to the pain the boy was going through. Through the haze of pain, he had managed to catch the sight of Sasuke staring into the eyes of the confused and exhausted nine tailed fox. He had tried to release a warning, a shout, a scream, absolutely anything to warn the fox but it was too late. Just as the inter-dimensional portal began to close, he could see the fox's orange pupils now replaced with Sasuke's signature sharingan.

That had been the most painful experience of Naruto had ever gone through. He knew the implications of Kurama's release. He knew what would happen if Sasuke had managed to gain control of the final tailed beast. He knew no one would be able to stop the boy, even without all the tailed best. Now that he had Kurama under his control, he knew all hope was loss for the Shinobi war.

Sasuke was going to make the term Shinobi useless by killing every single one of them.

The tears of blood continued to stream from his cheeks as he unconsciously reminded himself of that fact. He had failed all of his village, he had failed his parents, he had failed his partner, Kurama, and he had failed the entire ninja world.

He was a failure.

Those were the last thoughts as a bright light filled his vision. His body finally gave in to unconsciousness as the light enveloped his whole being.

* * *

><p>The group of Beowolves lifted their head from their meal when they felt a strong pulse of negative emotions fill their very being. Their heads went to the sky as a literal rip appeared in it. From several thousand feet up, they could see a small figure come shooting out of the portal.<p>

Each beowolf released a loud roar before sprinting towards the figure that was emitting such a large amount of negative energy. The fact they could also smell the blonde he was releasing even from several thousand feet away was even more enticing to them. They were going to have a fine meal tonight.

The black fur and bone covered creatures bounded through the forested area. They did their best to avoid the thick trunk of the trees but bushes and large rocks were nothing to them as the Grimm busted through the environments towards their meal ticket.

After almost a full minutes of sprinting, the Grimm had placed themselves underneath the still falling boy. He was now in the final thousand feet of his descent as he fell towards the earth at max speed. The only thing the Grimm could tell from the boy was that he was completely naked.

Just as the falling figure reached the treetops of the forest, a large screech reached the Beowolves' ears. They looked up and watched in a mixture of shock and horror as a Nevermore flew above their head and caught the figure within its claw. The creature released another loud screech before quickly flying away from the group of Grimm.

The supposedly emotionless Grimm watched in a mixture of confusion and disappointment as their meal disappeared from their sight. A collective sigh seemed to ring through the group as they slowly dispersed into smaller groups to hunt for more food.

The Nevermore continued to climb up into the sky as its prey lie motionless in its claw. The forest below it slowly gave way to an intense desert as the bird-like Grimm continued to fly.

The Nevermore finally stopped flying forward as it located a massive mountain that laid in the middle of the desert. The creature quickly made its way up the mountain before locating a very large nest. The creature hovered over the nest for several seconds before dropping the blonde figure into the nest from several yards up.

Naruto's body slammed into the nest harshly before remaining still. The Nevermore released another screech before taking off back towards the forest, probably to find more food.

The blonde haired boy laid in the nest for several hours motionless before releasing a small groan. A bright blue eye was revealed as Naruto's eyelids flew open. The streaks of blood had since dried up, leaving trails of dried blood on his cheeks.

Naruto attempted to push himself up with his arms but found that they were too damaged beyond belief to even attempt to move. He ended up using his chin to crawl his way to the very edge of the nest. His eyes shot open when he saw that he was almost a thousand feet up and he was complete surrounded by desert sand.

"It's almost like I'm back In Suna." Naruto thought to himself as he looked over the desert. The boy's eyes widened to an astronomical proportion when he felt himself tilt over the edge of the nest. He tried to release a scream but it came out as a hoarse croak due to his dry and damaged throat.

The ex-demon container back slammed into the mountain face as he released a pain scream. The rocks dug into his back as he quickly slid down the face of the mountain. He quickly hit a ledge which sent him several feet away from the mountain.

Naruto's eyes clinched together in pain as he slammed face first into the sand. He let out a loud yell as the pain finally hit him from falling off the mountain. His yell continued for several seconds as he attempted to outlet his pain. After finishing, his head fell flat against the sand

Several minutes passed before any movement was seen from the boy. After his small rest, the boy slowly climbed to his feet after several long minutes of struggling. His legs were wobbly as he slowly swiveled his head from right to left. All around him, nothing but sand could be seen. Trillions of grains of sand were most likely from blocking him from any type of civilization.

Naruto closed his eyes for several seconds before slowly opening them again. Instead of his usual striking blue eyes, orange tinted lenses now took their place.

"I can sense a large bundle of energy coming east from here. Though it seems very far away." Naruto said to himself before sighing. Slowly his feet began to drag in an eastward direction as he started his journey.

* * *

><p>The blonde haired Shinobi travelled for several hours through the almost endless desert. He encountered no other life form as he dragged his feet through the small grains of sand. His only companion was the sun and even it was beginning to disappear from his sight.<p>

By the time the sun had completely set, Naruto could feel himself freezing. He knew he had to find shelter or he would die of hypothermia in the first night in this new world. Luckily he had been able to find himself a small cave which was slightly warmer than the outside world.

And here would find our hero. Naked, alone and curled up in a ball. Every once in a while a large shiver would wrack the boy's body as he attempted to stay as warm as possible.

That night Naruto spent his first night truly alone. He had no village, his friends were most likely dead, his family was dead and he didn't even have the comfort of having Kurama sealed into him. Tears streamed down the boy's face as his cheek rested against the cold hard rock.

That had been one of the longest and hardest nights of Naruto's life.

* * *

><p>If Naruto had the energy, he would jump for joy as he spotted the large glowing lights of the city. Instead he only quickened his pace from a slow shuffle to a slight jog as he made his way towards the city.<p>

It had been a full two weeks since that night in the cave. He had spent that night crying himself in sleep as the cold winds of the desert blew into the mouth on his cave. Finally after several hours, he had passed out from exhaustion.

Though he was quick to wipe that memory from his mind as he finally arrived at the city. It was night time but the city itself seemed to be alive with lights and music. Naruto quickly figured this to be the "party" district of the city due to the music he could hear playing all the way from outside the city limits.

Naruto quickly henged himself a pair of clothes before quickly sneaking his way into the city. While the gates to the city had been massive and the security system seemed rather complex, all were basically useless to the Ex Prank King of Konoha. All he had to do was to stick to the shadows and not a single guard even caught a whiff of him.

As soon as he got within the city, he immediately followed his nose and went towards the area the smelled the most like food. Over the past two weeks, his diet had consisted of cooked snakes, cactus juice and rain water. His body was weak and his stomach was roaring in the need for some food.

His nose quickly found a bakery shop that was closed for the night. After saying a quick apology in his head to the owners, Naruto had climbed to the top of the roof before finding his way into the ventilation shaft. After crawling through several dozen yards of pipes and shafts, Naruto dropped himself into the main room of the bakery.

Dozens of shelves filled with bread, cake, pies and pastries met his eyes. Tears slowly started to form in his eyes as he slowly made his way towards one of the shelves. His hand reached out before clutching a loaf of bread within his hands. He inhaled the rich scent of the loaf before taking a small bite of it. An audible moan emitted from his lips as his tongue got to taste the sensation of the heated up dough.

The loaf of bread quickly made its way into Naruto's stomach as he devoured it along with several other pies and cakes. The boy then made his way behind the counter where he filled his bladder to the max with water and juices.

After grabbing a bag and quickly stuffing it with containers full of pastries, Naruto made his escape from the bakery. He had only stayed in the building for several minutes, meaning he could still hear the party music of the city pumping loudly through it. Against his better judgment, Naruto decided to satisfy his need for human interaction by travelling towards the sound of the loud music.

The town's downtown district was filled with different clubs with different atmospheres. Naruto found the variation of each club and their music very interesting. He had never been exposed to this part of Konoha, though he knew that it existed.

In the end, Naruto decided to visit a club simple called "The Club". His reasons were the establishment was not packed to the literal mouth with dancing occupants and the music seemed rather relaxing. We now find our blonde haired protagonist sitting at the bar while watching several of the occupants dance. Surprisingly he did not find himself uncomfortable while being technically naked around such a large group of people.

"Are you going to buy something or just gonna sit there all night blondie?" A man said from behind Naruto. The blonde haired teen quickly turned to observe the man. The man was faired skin and had dark black hair. He wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. His grey eyes could be barely seen over the rim of a red pair of sunglasses. Naruto found it strange that the man wore glasses designed to block the sun at two in the morning and in the middle of a dance club.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Naruto said before turning back to the dance floor, not noticing the twitching eyebrow of the man. The bartender quickly reached over to grab Naruto's shoulder. As soon as his fingers touched the shinobi's shoulder, the grey eyed man's wrist was caught in a viper-like grip. The man released a loud groan as he felt the pressure the teenage boy was putting on his wrist.

"Look, you need to buy something or get out of here." The bartender managed to grunt out from beneath the pain. Naruto quickly released the man's risk, temporarily forgetting that he was dealing with civilians not shinobis. He offered a sheepish response before speaking.

"Look, Im sorry but I don't want any trouble. I just want to sit here for a bit." Naruto said before turning once again. The bartender rubbed his wrist with a scowl on his face before reaching down beneath the bar and pressing the button. Immediately the disco ball started to flash a dark red as the occupants of the club suddenly cleared out. Naruto blinked owlishly as the dance floor was swiftly cleared out in under a minute.

His sight of the dance floor was quickly replaced with the sight of several dozen similarly dressed men standing before him. Each man was dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses and a red tie, with a small amount of variation. Each man was also clutching a small variety of weapons.

"Boys. Take care of him." Naruto heard the bartender say before the men charged towards him. The Shinobi blinked once again before sighing loudly. Only he would have good enough luck to find his way out of a desert only to be assaulted within hours of reaching civilization.

Naruto did not even need to get out of his seat to take care of the first henchmen. The man was obviously not trained well, considering the fact he had charged straight towards the Shinobi while yelling loudly. Naruto had merely kicked up his feet before extending them to their full length into the man's chest, sending the red sunglasses wearing man sending shooting through the air.

Naruto quickly swung his legs to the left, sending the side of his bare foot into another henchman's side. The man seemed to buckle sideways around Naruto's foot before collapsing to the ground.

Naruto was forced out of his seat when several henchmen struck down at his position with their weapons. He had pushed himself into a handstand before using his arm muscles to push himself off the bar stool. He met the eyes of several henchman as he seemingly floated upside down in the air. Then he began his descent back towards the ground.

He landed on the dance floor with a loud crash. The glass, however, did not crack against his landing as all of the henchman surrounding the crouched Shinobi. The blonde haired teen slowly rose to his full height before eyeing up each and every one of his future opponents. Silence filled the club as the two groups stared at each other.

"What are you waiting for you idiots? GET HIM!" The silence was broken by the loud yell of the bartender. The similarly dressed men rushed the blonde Shinobi as he slowly slid into a defensive stance.

Naruto blocked the first strike of a club with his forearm, scoffing to himself at not even feeling pain from the blow. These men were beyond weak if he had managed to block the attack without even feeling pain. He quickly pushed his forearm upwards, sending the man stumbling back as the club fell to the ground.

Naruto quickly scooped up the club before twisting around while swinging it in large arc. The resounding sound of skull against wood filled the club. Another man fell to the ground, though this one now with a concussion due to the force Naruto had put into the swing.

Naruto continued to spin through the crowd, using the club to its maximum potential as he fell henchmen after henchmen. The suit wearing men attempted to use their own weapons against the teenage boy but he always managed to evade them. The boy could be facing the opposite direction and in the process of beating a henchmen over the head but he still found a way to dodge their attacks.

After only several minutes, all of the henchmen were now laying on the floor groaning in pain. Most were suffering from mild concussions while some were just plain ol' knocked out. Naruto was standing in the middle of the group of downed men, holding the wooden club carelessly while staring at the shocked bartender.

"Melanie! Miltiades!" The bartender yelled. The blonde haired Shinobi was forced to dodge when a cyan figure came crashing towards his position. He quickly rolled just as a heel struck the ground where he once stood.

Naruto popped up out of his roll to observe who had attacked him now. The figure was obviously female, due to her curves and heavy usage of makeup. The girl had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining.

Her accessories included a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feather on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back and long white boots with blades at the heel. She stood with her arms folded while staring at Naruto with a bored expression on her face.

Naruto's eyes were ripped from her when he saw a red figure land next to the cyan-heavy girl. If he had to describe the girl, her accessories were almost the exact opposite of the girl but their body type were similar.

She looked to be a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red, strapless dress with black lining.

Her accessories included large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. She stared at him rather shyly while rubbing her arm with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Let's deal with this punk quickly so I can go back to dancing." The cyan girl said to the red girl before dashing towards Naruto at surprising speeds. Though he was initially surprised by the speed the girl displayed, it was absolutely nothing to him compared to the likes of Madara, his father, the Raikage and himself. Even in his weakened form, he could easily follow the girl.

The girl managed to get within arm's reach of him before planting her left foot and bringing her right foot up to kick at Naruto's head with her bladed heel. Naruto merely moved his head as the heel sailed past it. The girl frowned slightly before withdrawing her leg and sending another kick towards Naruto, only to be met with the same results.

This process continued for several seconds as the cyan girl became more and more frustrated. She finally released a large growl before back flipping in place, only to reveal the red girl charging towards him with her claws at the ready. She immediately took a swipe towards the blonde haired Shinobi, forcing him to perform a backflip of his own. He landed on his feet before ducking another swipe of the claws. He quickly thrusted his arms into the girl's stomach, forcing all of the air out of her. The girl was sent stumbling back several feet while holding her stomach and gasping her air.

"Miltia!" The cyan girl growled out before charging towards Naruto with even more ferocity. Naruto was forced into a dance of heavy foot work as the girl aimed her heels towards the boy's feet. The two were trapped in an intricate dance as Naruto dodged each well-timed strike of the girl's heel.

Naruto was so focused on dodging the girl's foot strikes that he almost didn't notice the newly dubbed "Miltia" jumping towards her. He quickly reached forward before hooking his arm under the cyan girl's leg and spinning. With a small grunt, Naruto spun and threw the cyan girl towards Miltia.

Miltia honestly was shocked by her sister being thrown at her and could do nothing as the two slammed into each other. The two landed in a pile of ruffled dresses and limbs while groaning in pain. Their groaning was quickly silenced when Naruto appeared next to them in a flurry of leaves before knocking them out.

A pin could be heard dropping in the bar at that very moment. Naruto turned towards the bartender only to see the man staring back at him in shock. Naruto released a small chuckle before quickly making his way towards the bar again.

The bartender pressed his back against the wall as Naruto casually sat back in his previous position. The boy eyed him up with an amused smirk playing across his lips.

"L-look I don't want any trouble. This was all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure we can clear this up with something." The man said while attempting to bribe the boy. Naruto stared at that man for several seconds before humming thoughtfully to himself. After several seconds of tense, Naruto finally gave his response.

"How about a job?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies in gentlemen! Due to a whim I had at 11pm today, I'm making this story. I have to say I literally started this chapter today and am just finishing at 2:45.<strong>

**Now let me get something down right now. The updating to this chapter will be very sporadic. There will be weeks where I won't update. I may update twice in the same day. This is basically my outlet for creativity other than my other two stories. Usually while Im out of ideas for my other stories, I will work on this.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm now going to pass out. Peace out ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an example of my sporadic posting.**

**Hey guys! This may be the only author's note you find at the beginning of the chapter for the rest of the story but I wanted to make some things clear before you continue reading.**

**So if you haven't already been able to tell, I am continuing this story. First chapter got some great responses.**

**There are things that truly ruin a crossover story for me when it comes to reading them. I will be avoiding these things. These include:**

**Nerfing Naruto beyond belief to the point where he can't even access chakra (The only thing being taken away from him in this story is Kurama and possibly the Sage's power. (NOT SAGE MODE.))**

**Other people accessing chakra. (Residents of Remnant use Aura, plain and simple. Aura ISN'T some form of chakra. No residents will magically pop up with chakra, no one can be taught to use it. Naruto will be Remnant's only Shinobi, hence the summary)**

**Other people from Naruto's universe randomly finding their way to Remnant (I understand why some people do it but do not expect someone to just magically find their way to Remnant to rescue Naruto. It's not going to happen**

**They're some others but I rather not bolster up my word count with this author note. Just don't expect to see those in this story. If you enjoy those, I'm sorry that you had to sit through the first chapter to see this but this isn't your story.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>The whole entire club seemed to pulse in rhythm with the music emitting from the top of the line speakers that lined the walls of the club. The occupants of the club movements followed the rhythmic sounds almost perfectly. The hundreds of occupants flailed their arms and legs in an intricate dance fueled by adrenaline and ecstasy. The smell of alcohol, sweat and food mixed together to fill the club with an almost intoxicating scent that drew the occupants of the club to stay longer.<p>

A man wearing a bear mask stood on a platform that overlooked the occupants of the club. The man's head would bob in sync with the music as his hands glided over the surface of the records. Every once in a while he would turn up the volume or add more bass to add to the atmosphere of the club.

"You've had enough for today." A well-dressed bartender said to an obvious drunk club goer. The man's head was laying on the table as he waved his finger in the face of the bartender. The bartender looked as if he wanted to bite the man's finger off every single time it came within his reach. The smell of sweat and alcohol coming from the man was not really helping.

"Jush get meh 'nother drink." The man stumbled and slurred through his words while pointing his finger in the bartender's face. The well-dressed man growled before eyeing the man's wallet that lay haphazardly on the bar itself. He quickly snatched the wallet, not caring that the man saw.

"HEY! Tats my wellet!" The man said before reaching over the bar. The man was stopped in his action when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist. With a small bend of the offending hand, the man was forced out of his chair and onto his knees.

The drunk man looked up to see who had so strongly assaulted him. His eyes were initially met with the cuff of an expensive black suit that all the security personal seemed to wear in this building. But instead of the plain black suit that the regular security wore, this one contained red trimmings that run up the sleeves of the suit. The man's eyes travelled even farther up, revealing his assailant had a burnt orange tie that clashed nicely with his black suit. His outfit was complete with a pair of burnt orange sunglasses.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The security man said before tightening his grip on the drunk man's wrist. The man had no idea what happened after that. One second he was kneeling on the floor and the next second he could see all the occupants of the club from his position in the air. After that he could see the floor outside of the club before nothing but black.

Naruto let a smirk with satisfaction grace his lips as he watched the man land face first on the ground outside of the door. He gave a small salute to the doormen as they closed the doors behind the flying drunk projectile. He turned to the bartender and saw the man smirking at him.

"Y'know I'm really glad you decided to ask for a job instead of beating my ass." The man said before pulling out the stolen wallet. The man opened the wallet before pulling out all of the cash and counting it. He quickly split the stack of bills into two separate stacks before giving one of the stack towards Naruto.

"Im glad I decided to ask you for a job, Junior. A lot of interesting characters like to get drunk so I can kick their asses." Naruto said while thumbing his way through the bills. Once satisfied, he quickly pocketed the money before jumping on top of the previously occupied bar stool.

It had been two month since Naruto had been "accepted" onto Junior's staff of security for "The club". It had also been two months since Junior found the need to beat up any drunk or rowdy clubbers by himself. A hunter would come in and get drunk every once in a while. When Junior tried to cut him or her off, they would get rowdy and fight back. His former security would then get their ass whooped, forcing him to pick up his baseball bat/ rocket launcher and eject the man/woman from his club.

With Naruto, Junior hadn't even touched his weapon in months. The teenage boy was brutally efficient at his job. The second his services were requested he would appear and take care of the drunk club patron. Most of the time it was roughly if the patron refused. Naruto would proceed to beat them thoroughly before throwing them out of the club in brutal fashion. Junior didn't really care if the boy's method was brutal, just as long as he got things done.

In exchange for his services as a security guard, the boy was giving personalized clothing, an above average paycheck and 24/7 access to the club on his free days. Though the boy worked so much that he never even used his 24/7 access. Sometimes Junior even doubted the boy returned home as he was always the last person in the club. Eventually Junior ignored the boy's behavior and just made him in charge of closing up the bar when he didn't detect any stolen alcohol or money.

"We're glad you decided to join too." A voice said from behind him. Naruto felt his right arm become sandwiched in between two masses of flesh. He looked to his right and saw the cyan girl who he had fought on his first day in the club, named Melanie Malachite, clutching his arm in between her breast. The girl had a light blush on her face as she smirked up at Naruto.

That had also been another addition to Naruto joining the job. The Malachite sisters had been seen around the club even more. The two technically didn't work at the club but spent most of their time there anyway. Naruto didn't complain though as Melaine and sometimes Miltiades had taken up the habit of pressing certain assets against his body. Naruto would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of the two endowed girls against his body.

"Melaine … Stop bothering Naruto and let him get back to work." Naruto looked to his left and let loose a friendly smile at "Miltia" (His name for the "Red" girl). The girl looked up at him before blushing and looking down. Naruto's grin increased even further when he saw the girl's shy behavior.

"No one is going to mess with Naruto here. They would be a dumbass if they did so." Melaine said while rubbing Naruto's arm up and down her breast. Naruto released a short chuckle before grabbing a drink offered by Junior. He quickly downed the drink before turning towards Melaine.

"Doesn't a pretty lady like yourself have someone better to be than at a bar of a dance club?" Naruto and Melaine let out a chuckle at the cheesy line. This had been a ritual for the duo. Naruto would use a pick-up line to try and "impress" the girl. The girl would chuckle at his comment before calling him cute or saying something very sensual towards the boy.

"It could be your bed but I rather wait until you get there first." Melaine said while smirking towards Naruto. The teenage boy instantly blushed before chuckling nervously and turning away from the smirking girl. He wanted to punch Junior's lights out when the bartender began to laugh loudly.

"Both of you shut up." Naruto mumbled towards Melaine and Junior. Junior continued to laugh while Melaine only chuckled while still rubbing his arm.

"Its okay Naruto. I know you're still a little young. I've got plenty of patience for someone as handsome as you." Melaine whispered into Naruto's ear while trailing her hand down Naruto's stomach. The boy quickly coughed before excusing himself from the barstool. His cheeks burned brightly as he heard Junior's laughter and Melaine basically purring from behind him.

Naruto glided through the dancing clubbers, making sure not to bump or jostle any of the party goers. The club scene wasn't really his type of scene but he could admire the dedication some had. He had seen people he called "regulars" who would visit the club every single day and dance their life away. They would leave in the beginning hours of the morning only to return just as the sun is setting later that same day. Naruto had no idea how they managed the feat but could admire and envy their tolerance to loud music, clubbing and alcohol.

Naruto's journey ended at a wall where he promptly placed the soles of his feet against the wall and began to climb. Several of the clubbers took notice of this but played it off by the mixture of alcohol, adrenaline and drugs. Some of the regulars however knew that it was just one of the many skills the Club's legendary security guard had in his repertoire.

Naruto climbed to the very top of the wall before beginning to walk across the ceiling. He stopped sending chakra to his feet and began to fall only to drop down feet first onto one of the pillars that inhabited the club. He sat down on top of the pillar and watched over the club.

His mind began to wander as the club's music increased in tempo. Ever since he had come to this world, he had begun to learn more and more about it. This world didn't have villages of ninja that competed against each other for missions, territories and other things. Instead they had hunters and huntresses who worked together to protect the citizens against monsters of Grimm. The Grimm were monsters who fed on the negative emotions of humans and animals alike. Apparently several of the injuries he had come In with were the result of a Grimm attack.

While the populace still had to deal with the threat of Grimm, they were in a time of peace. Crime was at an all-time low (As far as the law as concerned). The hunters and huntresses took care of any Grimm that got even close to city limits. What they couldn't pick up, the military of the world got picked up. It was a major difference from the war-like state his world had been in. Even before Obito had declared war on all of the ninja world, the ninja of each village had to constantly fear the threat of war. In this world that fear did not exist.

Though one thing was similar between this war and that world. This was the training of young children to become "soldiers". They had schools especially made for children in this world to train them up to become hunters and huntresses. These children were taught to wield weapons of mass destruction to fight against Grimm. They were taught how to yield the energy of this world, rightly named Aura. They were named protectors but Naruto saw them more as soldiers.

He was snapped out of his musings when he noticed someone standing at the entrance of the club. His eyes were instantly drawn towards the man's bright orange hair that was partially hidden by a black bowler hat. The man had slanted dark-green eyes which one of them was covered by a bang of his long hair. Naruto almost took a double take at the man's lengthy eyelashes and black eyeliner. The man wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He had back gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. His was swinging a cane around his finger while whistling jauntily.

It was the man's flamboyant appearance that caught Naruto's eye as he made his over to the bar. He sat down on the barstool previously occupied by the blonde haired shinobi. He watched him flag down Junior and order a rather expensive drink if going by the look on Junior's face. The bartender quickly replaced the look of shock with a smile before going to make his drink. The man spun around on the barstool to observe the dance floor occupants.

Naruto let a small smirk grace his face when the man finally looked up and noticed his presence. The man looked shocked to see a teenage boy sitting on the highest pillar located in the bar. His surprise turned into an amused grin when he saw Naruto waving at from his position. The flamboyantly dressed man tilted his hat to the teenage boy before turning back towards the bar just as Junior set down his drink.

Naruto watched as the man started to make small chat with Junior. He could read the bartender's lips and saw the man posed no threat so far. Though he chose to continue to watch the man, if only to gain some type of information or insight into him.

He almost busted out laughing when the man had tried to hit on Melaine. Her response was her calling him a pedophile before slapping him had him laughing so hard he almost fell off the pillar. The man quickly recovered from the slap though before calling Junior over again. The man began to talk to Junior before gesturing wildly towards the henchmen Junior had under his service. The bartender looked shocked for several seconds before shaking his head, seemingly denying the well-dressed man. The bar occupant looked sad for a second before shaking his head and reaching into his pocket. Junior was about to turn around and go back to cleaning bar glasses before the man slammed several stacks of bills on top of the bar itself.

Naruto and Junior both froze at that sight. That was the most money they had ever seen in one place in all of their life. Junior slowly came back to facing the man while Naruto jumped onto the ceiling and began to walk above the two. As he got closer he could hear the orange haired man asking if Junior would reconsider his offer. The man hesitated, choosing instead to look in between the giant stacks of cash and the flamboyant man. Naruto choose this moment to make his entrance.

Both bar occupants jumped back when Naruto dropped from the ceiling only to land on top of the bar. The man held up his cane in a defensive while Junior went to grab his bat. When he saw who was now grinning at him from on top of his bar, he instead growled at his blonde security man.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance. I admire that." Naruto heard the cane wielding man say. He turned to the man before grinning and tilting his sunglasses down on his nose. He then turned to Junior before looking down at the money on the bar.

"Thank you but that's not why I'm here. I was wondering what's up with this giant stack of cash." Naruto said while gesturing towards the money. He saw a huge grin erupt on the orange haired man's face before he started talk.

"This here my friend is my offer to Mr. Junior here. You see, I require the usage of a few of his henchmen for some … labor intensive work. We were just about to work out some details before you fell from the sky." The man said. Junior choose this point to step in.

"Actually I still hadn't accepted to offer yet. I don't really feel safe just sending MY henchmen off with some random man I met today. Even if he is offering me money." Junior knew he said the wrong thing when he saw the grin on Naruto's face. His face paled as the boy eyed the money almost hungrily.

If Junior could name one person who enjoyed money more than him, he would say Naruto. From what he heard from the boy, he hadn't always been like this. He had grown up poor and through his career he had never gained anything close to a fortune. Junior figured that was what most likely fueled his drive for money.

"That's just perfect. Why don't I go along with some of your henchmen just to make sure they don't over work themselves? That way you don't have to worry about them getting hurt." Naruto said while not so subtly taking a stack of the money for himself. Junior looked in between the two men before sighing and picking up the rest of the money.

"You can choose ten of them for yourself." Junior said while placing the money beneath the bar counter. The orange haired man grin before turning to Naruto and holding out his hand. Naruto quickly pocketed his share of the money before shaking the man's hand. He jumped down from the bar before addressing the man.

"Im ready to go whenever you are Mr …" The man saw he was asking for his name so he spoke it. Though not before taking off his bowler hat in a small flurry of arm movements and bowing.

"Roman. Roman Torchwick."

"Name fits his look." Naruto thought to himself as the man stood from his bow. He placed his hat on top of his head before gesturing towards the main entrance of the club.

"Meet outside those doors in five minutes while I'll go collect the henchmen Mr. Junior has so generously granted to us." Roman said before walking towards the dance floor. Naruto turned to walk to the door but Junior's voice stopped him.

"Naruto … Be careful. Something about that man feels off. I would hate for you to take a portion of my money only to go off and die." Junior started off with concern in his voice before quickly correcting his error. Naruto's smirk turned into a soft smile before nodding his head and disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

He reappeared near the door where Roman was already waiting with a group of ten henchmen. The small group of security guards greeted him before Roman turned to all of them.

"Now that we're all here we shall begin our journey. Onward ladies and gentlemen!" Roman said as the doors of The Club opened wide.

* * *

><p>The Schnee Dust Warehouse held the record for the building that contained the most amount of raw dust in the whole entire world of Remnant. Over a hundred tons of each element were stored in the multi-building complex. In other worlds it was a massive bomb that was ready to go off at any second. And like most massive bombs, the security around it was ridiculous.<p>

This is where Naruto found himself on a brisk Sunday night. The fractured moon was high in the sky as Roman explained to the henchmen just what they would be doing today. Apparently they were going to be the muscle by moving several containers of dust onto airships. Just how they were going to break into the complex without getting caught, Naruto had no idea.

"Simple enough right? Two men to a container, move the container to the ship, secure it and take off. Make sure all straps are tightened or we will all be dying tonight in a massive explosion of dust." Roman finished off with a cheery tone that unnerved several of the henchmen. Naruto paid it no mind, used to dealing with people who talked similarly.

Seemed their mission was stealing. Years ago before the war began he would've been against the idea of stealing from anyone. Even as a child living on the streets, he was always reluctant to steal from others . Now, after going through a war, getting betrayed as he was shoved through a portal and dooming his whole entire world, his empathy of others had dropped severely. This company wouldn't miss a couple of containers filled to the brim of dust.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take several steps back." Roman said as the henchmen obeyed his command. Naruto chose to stand next to the man as he raised his canes towards the massive gates that surrounded the whole warehouse complex. The end of the cane flipped up like a lid and Naruto saw it was actually a cross-hair. His surprise raised to even higher levels when a trigger popped out the handle of the cane just before Roman squeezed it.

Several small missiles came out the end of the cane and speeding towards the gate. The henchmen were forced to cover their ears at the massive explosion that came from the missiles slamming into the gate. Flames were thrown up into the air as the sound of the explosion rang out into the night.

"Well there goes the sneaky approach." Naruto thought to himself as he watched Roman turned to the cowering henchmen. The entrance plan was rather brutal but seemed to be efficient.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go get that dust. Remember to be careful!" Roman yelled before firing another missile towards one of the walls of the building. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw several containers of dust sitting behind a giant pile of rubble.

"He was only a couple feet away from giving Remnant one less continent and he's telling us to be careful?" Naruto asked himself as he watched the ten henchmen rush through the destroyed gates. He could hear the alarms blaring from within the compound and turned to Roman to see what the man was going to do about it.

"The Schnee's dust company is said to have some of the most efficient security personal in the world. Guess it'll be up to you and me to take care of themselves." Roman said before walking towards the destroyed wall while whistling. Naruto sweat dropped at the man's nonchalant behavior before jogging up behind him. No use in hesitating now, he could already see men with guns running towards him and Roman.

Naruto disappeared from Roman's side before reappearing in front of an armed guard in a crouched position. He tensed his legs before rising up with his fist outstretched, landing a heavy uppercut to the guard's chin. The man was thrown back into another guard behind him, sending the two tumbling to the ground.

The blonde haired Shinobi jumped over the groaning guards to meet a guard armed with a rather large hammer. Naruto quickly kicked the hammer out of the man's hand, breaking his wrist in the process before kicking the man in his chest. The man buckled under the force of the blow before being sent flying off the small balcony the battle was taking place.

Naruto could see a guard aiming his gun towards a group of henchmen who were carrying a large container of dust. He quickly grabbed the guard's displaced hammer before throwing it towards the man's head. The work tool flew through the air before landing firmly in the man's stomach. His gun dropped from the ground as the man fell to his knees with a loud heave.

The blonde Shinobi didn't have time to celebrate his amazing throw as he heard the cocking of a gun behind him. He quickly performed a back flip over a surprised guard before landing on one leg and bringing the other down onto the man's shoulder. He heard the satisfying crack of the man's shoulder as the man crumbled to the ground in obvious pain.

Naruto spared a glance over to Roman and had to hold in a groan when he saw the man standing on top of the giant pile of rubble and shooting off missiles towards any guard that even dared to come close to him. Any bullets sent shooting towards him were batted away with a flick of his cane.

"That man has skill but he must be insane." Naruto thought to himself before he felt a heavy wind press down on him. He looked up and saw several air ships descended from the sky towards the ruined part of the gate. Naruto figured that was there transportation and paid the ships no mind. He could see a guard on the guard attempting to shoot another one of Junior's henchmen

As a guard was about to put a bullet in the back of one of the dust thieves, he felt a hand grab the back of his head. The last sight he saw was a knee covered in black pants. Naruto dropped the unconscious man before going through a small string of hand signs. He allowed himself to take a deep breath before shouting out the name of his jutsu.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto yelled as he exhaled his breathe. A great wind erupted from his lips that was sent towards a group of unsuspecting guards. The wind picked them off their feet before sending them slamming into a wall. Naruto kept up the stream of wind for several seconds before cancelling the flow of his chakra, sending the men attached to the wall falling to the ground.

"Naruto! We got what we want!" Naruto turned and saw the ten henchmen sitting in one of the airships alongside Roman. The containers of dust were in the other airships, strapped to the hulls by several bands of elastic and rope. He nodded before quickly shunshining into the ship. Roman tapped the hull of the ship, signaling the pilot to take off. The man did just that, closing the doors just as relief for the warehouse guards arrived.

"Now that was exciting wasn't it?" Roman said to Naruto. Naruto shook his head at the man's behavior before looking over at Junior's henchmen. All ten were accounted for and none seemed to have any visible injuries.

"I'm afraid this is where we split up though. Nice working with you fellow. See you later if you managed to survive this." Naruto turned only to catch a small glimpse of Roman jumping out of the plane with a parachute strapped to his back and his cane aimed towards the plane. Seconds later, he felt the plane shake violently as Roman shot a missile into the engine of the plane.

"God fucking damnit." Naruto said to himself when he saw all of the henchmen on the ground as the airship spiraled out of control. The blonde Shinobi managed to calm himself before forming his hands into a cross sign. With several puffs of smoke, 10 clones were standing beside him.

"Grab them and shunshin off!" Naruto said before looking out of the opening of the airship. He could see smoke coming from the engine as the plane got closer and closer to the ground. He looked back and saw his clones each had a henchmen in their arms. He nodded to them before disappearing in a flurry of leaves and smoke. His clones soon followed him.

* * *

><p>"Stupid orange-haired assholes and their rocket launching canes." Naruto mumbled to himself as the doors of the club came into sight. Behind him were all ten of the henchmen, covered in dirt, twigs and leaves. When Naruto and his clones had performed the Shunshin, they had landed in a middle of a forest. Not knowing where they hell he even was and having to take care of a group of grown men for several days had grated on his nerves. Though he knew everything was going to be better when he arrived at the club.<p>

To his surprise, the doors of the club were wide open. Usually Junior always ordered the doors to be closed to deter random drunks stumbling through the streets.

Naruto was even more shocked when he saw no one guarding the doors of the club. Warning bells were sent ringing through his head as he and his group stepped through the open doors of the club. There he was met with a shocking sight.

Standing in the middle of the club was a blonde haired teenage girl. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs there were two small, golden buttons.

She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch and a small banner-like. The same burning heart crest appears on the banner except it was gold. She wore black shorts under her belt. Over the short shorts is an asymmetrical back skirt. She wore black fingerless gloves underneath what looked like two mechanized gauntlets.

She was standing with her arm outstretched while being surrounded by dozens of Junior's henchmen. He looked in the direction of her outstretched arm and saw Junior leaning against the wall with a bruise on his cheek and a dazed expression plastered across his face. It wasn't very hard to figure out what had happened. Though Naruto decided to amuse himself and see what the girl or the henchmen would say.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto's voice seemed to stop every single movement in the club. All eyes turned towards him and his ten companions. Even Junior seemed to snap out of his daze as he recognized Naruto's voice.

"You're back! What the hell took you so long?" Junior yelled as he got up from his crater in the wall. Naruto had the decency to blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We ran into some complications during our escape. We'll talk about it later. Now you have to explain to me how you got your ass put into a wall." It was Junior's turn to blush as he was put onto the spot by Naruto's question. When he thought about it, it had been foolish to think that the girl was going to forgive him with a kiss.

"She came looking for information about some woman. When I didn't have it she grabbed my balls." Junior's hand drifted down to his pants as he remembered the pain of the girl's hand wrapped around his testicles. It was a pain he wouldn't wish on his worse opponent.

Naruto looked over to the girl and saw her standing in the middle of the dance floor, tapping her foot impatiently as Junior's henchmen still surrounded her. He looked back to Junior and saw the man looking at him expectantly. Naruto sighed before turning back towards the dance floor.

"I guess it's my job to restore your pride." Naruto said before disappearing from Junior's sight in a burst of speed.

The blonde haired girl jumped back when Naruto appeared next to her. He promptly looked the girl up and down, his eyes only stopping at the gold gauntlets resting on her wrist.

"Like something you see?" The girl asked flirtatiously. Naruto having faced worse, only chuckled before nodding his head, causing the girl to grin wildly at him. He pushed his orange sunglasses back onto the top of his nose before placing his hands into his pockets

"Is there any chance I can possibly ask you to leave without causing any more trouble? I just got back from a VERY annoying job and would love to nap right now." Naruto asked the girl in a polite voice. He sighed when he was greeted with a swift negative shake of her head. His hands slipped back out of his pockets as he spoke again.

"I usually don't like harming girls but it is my job to deal with rowdy customers." Then he disappeared. Just like that he completely disappeared from her sight all together. The guards, Junior and even the blonde haired girl had no idea where he had gone.

Alarms went off in her head but she was too late to react. She felt two feet plant themselves into her back with enough force to send her tumbling forward. She was shocked to see Naruto crouched down in front of her as she stumbled towards her. Her shock soon turned to mortification as the teen proceeded to land a nasty uppercut to the girl's chin that sent her flying up into the air.

The girl held her eyes close for several seconds because of the pain in her lower jar. She peeked her eyes open and was horrified to see the blonde teen waiting in mid-air for her. She closed her eyes once again when she felt a fist impact against her chest. All of her momentum was shifted downwards as she went shooting down towards the dance floor.

Naruto dispersed his clones when he saw the girl slam back down into the dance floor. He didn't quite enjoy hurting the blonde girl who he found rather attractive but couldn't just allow her to beat up his comrades.

He went to go pick up the girl who should be unconscious when he felt the air around him heat up considerably. He quickly performed a backflip when the girl erupted from her hole in the ground in a fiery blaze. Her once blonde hair was burning with red fire that matched her now red eyes.

"I have never been hit that hard before! This is going to be fun." The girl stated before dashing towards Naruto. He allowed a small grin to pop up on his face at the speed she was moving at. She was the fastest person he had met in this world so far but she was still nowhere near his speed.

His small observation almost cost him a few hole in his head as the girl planted her feet several feet away from him and punched at him. Naruto was confused at her actions at first, knowing that the girl didn't have the arm reach to touch him from that distance. Then he heard the sliding of bullets going into a chamber coming from her wrist before bullets filled his vision.

The boy quickly performed a shunshin, appearing behind the girl in a flurry of leaves. It seemed like the girl was expecting it as she pivoted on her right foot and sent her left foot sailing towards Naruto's head. The boy lifted his arm and caught the appendage before pulling on it, pulling the girl along with it. The girl was sent flying over her head in a wide arc from where she had thrown her. Luckily for her, Naruto had not used his full strength so she managed to right herself in mid-air before landing on her feet.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she began to punch at Naruto from all the way across her building. Bullets were sent flying from her gun-gauntlets at speeds most of the henchmen couldn't even follow. The boy began to move back and forth, dodging the hail of bullets with almost a lazy air to his movements. The girl picked up on this as she growled and increased the ferocity of her punches. This had no effect as Naruto just continued to dodge her attacks with the same laziness.

"Sit still!" The girl yelled before taking off towards Naruto with great speed. She reached the boy in under three seconds and threw a heavy hay maker towards Naruto. The boy spun around the outstretched arm and ended up behind the girl. With a quick chop of his arm, the girl crumbled to the ground.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said as he kneeled down and picked up the girl in his arm. He carried the girl bridal style to the entrance of the club before stepping outside the building.

He realized his folly when he almost wanted to smack himself. He couldn't just dump an unconscious girl in the middle of the street in the middle of the night. Even though this world was a lot calmer and tamer than his own, there were still rapist present.

"Yang?!" Naruto heard a voice say to his right. He looked over and saw a girl around his age standing there. The girl had silver eyes and was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, completed with a red cloak. Her entire outfit seemed to be made up of red and black. Even her hair was black with a slight red tint to it.

Naruto looked down at the girl he was holding before looking up at the girl he had already nicknamed Ruby in his head (He had no idea how accurate he was). He quickly deduced that the girl he was holding was named Yang and the girl he was looking at was looking for her. Though the Yang girl had no visible injuries, Naruto decided he didn't want another super-powered girl aiming to kill him with some crazy weapon because she thought he injured or did something worse to her friend. So he quickly put a disarming smile on his face before holding the unconscious Yang out towards her friend.

"Hey! Your friend had a little too much to drink and passed out." Naruto said while smiling at the girl. The suspicious look the Ruby girl had immediately disappeared from her face as she took Yang within her grasp.

"Thanks for taking care of her! I know she can be a handful sometimes and I really appreciate it." Naruto grinned again before bowing to the girl.

"It's not a problem. Please take care and be safe. I know a pretty girl like yourself is going to gather plenty of attention even at this late hour." Naruto turned around with a small chuckle at seeing the girl's blush. He began to walk back into the club when as he heard the girl sputter senselessly behind him. Eventually she had mumbled a quick thank you before dashing off.

"Damn I'm good."


	3. Chapter 3

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_

The voice began to stutter almost mechanically, bringing a weird but enticing aura onto the dance floor. The occupants flowed through the song's lyrics almost majestically, following the stuttering voice and beat to perfection.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_

_Black the beast descends from shadow_

_Yellow beauty burns … Gold_

At this the lights around the club flashed a brilliant gold that lit up everyone on the dance floor. All of the club goers were bathed in the ethereal gold light that seemed to now fuel their movements. Their moves, once majestic and flowing, were wild and sporadic as the beat picked up.

_Born with no life_

_Into subjugation_

_Treated like a worthless animal_

As the song continued to climb to the heavens in tempo, the club itself seemed to shake with an unmoving fervor as the lights turned into an almost blinding light. The dark lyrics to the song seemed to have no effect on the dancers as their arms and legs continued to move without rest.

_Stripped of all rights_

_Just a lesser being_

_Crushed by cruel ruthless Human Rule_

As the lyrics became darker and darker, the club itself seemed to become brighter and brighter. The white lights thrown across the seemed to increase in intensity with the song.

_When it started,_

_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives,_

_Now In darkness_

_Taking everything we want and we will rise_

_We'll rise_

_We'll rise_

At this point the entire club seemed to ignite, whether at the lyrics or the beat of the song itself, no one could tell. The dark lyrics overlapped by the rhythmic and pumping tone of the track matched perfectly to fill the occupants with ecstasy. Their movements became more and more uncontrolled as they fell victim to the beat.

_From Shadows_

_We'll descend upon the world_

_Take back what you stole_

_From Shadows, Will we_

_Claim or Destiny_

_Set our future Free_

Naruto could honestly say he enjoyed the new songs the DJ had decided to add to his mix. The bear mask wearing man had made a venture out of the club one day and had returned with two boxes worth of disc. When he had started playing them for himself, Junior and the Malachites twin, Naruto knew the club goers would love them.

Judging by the fact the club was now at capacity and the dance floor was littered with what looked to be close to three hundred people, he had been correct. Junior had decided to keep the doors of his club open, letting the catchy and rhythmic music flow through the dark streets of Remnant. The flowing music seemed to capture and entice people who passed by, dragging them into the club. Business had been booming ever since.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" The shinobi heard a voice say from behind him. He turned and saw the dressed-clad Melaine staring at him with her arms crossed while tapping her foot. With her leg strength, she was one of the few who could propel herself up to the pillar he was occupying. Naruto grinned at the girl before returning to looking at the club goers.

"I like sitting up here and watching everyone dance. It's surprisingly relaxing." Naruto said. He was slightly disturbed when he heard the girl scoff from behind him.

"I didn't mean up here. I meant _here,_ at this club. You're what, fifteen or sixteen? Do you expect to just work here for the rest of your life? What do you want to do?" The girl asked with a tone of forcefulness Naruto had never seen from the girl. It seemed like she was honestly angry or at least concerned at the fact that he didn't seem bothered by working here for the rest of his life.

But when Naruto thought about it, he couldn't say for sure if he had an answer to her question. After he woken up in the middle of a desert, he had expected to die there. When he managed to crawl his way into a cave, he had cried his eyes out, knowing there was no way for him to return home. His dream to become Hokage, to raise a family of strong shinobis, the watch his village and family prosper had died to second he had been pushed into that portal. Now he was drifting through life without a purpose. He was living day by day instead of looking towards the future. It was unlike him but he didn't know what else to do.

"I … I honestly don't know." Naruto said with a frown marring his usually soft features. Melaine seemed to frown at this as well before she walked over towards the edge of the pillar. She took a seat next to Naruto, allowing her legs to swing over the edge.

"You're a good guy Naruto. You don't deserve to be stuck in this club for the rest of your life. I can tell you are destined for something big. Something better than a security guard for a night club." The girl said while leaning her head on his shoulder. He allowed a small grin to slip across his face before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She seemed to snuggle deeper into his side before he spoke once again.

"I don't know what that is though. I don't know what to do … I'm living day by day as it is as far as life itself goes. I don't really have any purpose." Naruto said with a frown on his face. Thoughts of his time as a shinobi and his failures started to flash through his head. An air of depression quickly surrounded him as he began to sink deeper and deeper into his thoughts.

The bubble of depression was quickly popped when he felt his face being grabbed by a slender pair of fingers. He was confused for a second before he felt his head jerk towards Melaine and her lips press against his. His eyes widened momentarily before he felt her deepen the kiss. His instincts finally kicked in as he promptly began to return the kiss. He didn't have much experience in that area but his must've been decent as Melaine had wrapped her arms around his neck and dug even deeper.

"Let that be your motivation. Find a purpose and fulfill it the best you can. And if you do …" At this Melaine trailed off and leaned towards Naruto. The girl laid her chin against his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine as her breath tickled his ear. "You'll be able to do more than just kiss me. You could have me whenever you like. I'm sure Miltia would love to join in." The girl said while trailing her other hand up his thigh. If Naruto wasn't blushing before, he was now when he felt the girl _grope_ his package before releasing a rather lewd purr.

"Don't make me wait too long Naruto~" The girl whispered into his ear one more time before giving him another kiss and jumping off the pillar. Naruto stood there on the pillar, sweating, blushing and reeking of arousal. He looked down at the bulge in his pants before releasing a loud groan.

"I need to get the hell out of this club."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed to himself as he sat in one of the many diners that littered the regions of Vale. In front of him sat a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausages and bacon. This would normally be seen as normal but in Naruto's case it was not as it was around ten o'clock at night and the dinner should be closed.<p>

It had been two months since Naruto had decided to quit the club. His departure had been rather emotional to say the least. Junior had closed the entire club for the night, only allowing the very best of the VIP crowd to enter. The ones who knew Naruto had sat down and sang him Happy Birthday in front of a huge cake Junior had managed to get baked after a day.

Both Melaine and Miltia had sat by his side and given him kisses on the cheeks when he blew out the candles on his cake. After that Junior had opened the dance floor to everyone and filled the club with music. The small group of close friends danced the entire night, celebrating the leaving of their security club. All of them knew how amazing he was at his job and knew he did not deserve to spend the rest of his life in a club.

Ever since then he had been the odd job filled with mercenary work or day labor. While it was different from just sitting in a dance club all day, it sure as hell wasn't satisfying any of the "adventurous needs" he had felt as of recently. The frown on his face spoke volumes on just how he felt about his life at the moment.

"What's wrong my boy?" A man said as he set another plate of pancakes in front of him. The jolly but old owner of the club had been happy to keep his doors open for the blonde haired shinobi when he discovered how much the boy ate on the daily bases. For not having a steady job, the boy could sure as hell pay for his exuberant amount of food.

Naruto sighed as he slowly dug his fork into the fluffy skin of the pancakes. He lifted the hotcake up to his mouth before consuming half of it in one quick bite. He had to hold in a moan as taste of the pancakes reached his tongue and sent sparks flying through his mouth. He could hear the owner's mirth through a slight chuckle as he all but moaned at the test of the pancake.

"To be honest old man, I'm bored. I haven't been able to get into anything exciting as of recently. My life is usually filled with action and adventure but now … I'm just bored." He said while stuffing another pancake into his mouth. The old man nodded sagely before beginning to rub his chin. He honestly wanted to help his #1 customer in finding a job. It was totally not so he would have more money to eat here. Nope. Not at all.

"How about yo-" The old man found his head pressed against the floor as Naruto laid on top of him. Seconds later, the bay-view window that restaurant had exploded into thousands of shards of glass. Naruto grunted lightly as several of the misplaced shard embedded into his back. He could feel blood slowly dripping down his back from the wounds the glass caused.

"You okay there old man?" Naruto asked the man he was laying on top of, no matter how wrong that sounded. He got a silent nod as a response before he slowly climbed to his feet. His attention was drawn to a groan that was coming from behind the cashier counter. He quickly made his way over there, only to see a Faunus wearing a Grimm mask laying in a broken and bruised pile of bones and flesh. The Faunus had a foot shaped imprint on his chest as he continued to groan.

"White fang? What the hell is one of their members doing here?" Naruto asked to himself before turning towards the now broken window. His eyes scanned the streets lit by the lower power street lights. And standing directly across from him was Roman, seemingly robbing a Dust shop with several more white fang members standing by his side.

"I think I've finally found my calling in this world. And it starts with beating his ass." Naruto said to himself before reaching into his pocket and pulling out enough money to pay for his food and the broken window. After making sure the old man was okay once again, he disappeared from out of the shop in a yellow blur.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, you have quit the collection for an old man like yourself." Roman said while swinging his cane around on his fingers. All around him, White fang members were going through the shop, carefully packaging the volatile dust into pre-made containers. The frail old man whimpered quietly as Roman continued to pace before him.<p>

"I really appreciate you letting us borrow it. I appreciate so much that I'm going to allow you to live tonight." Roman said before swinging his cane at the old man's temple, sending the shop owner crumbling to the ground. The man quickly shouldered his cane before whistling jauntily as he walked to the back of the store.

His whistling was stopped when he saw a blur rush through the door and towards a restaurant that lay directly across the street from them. He heard the sound of glass breaking as the blur barreled through the glass at break neck speeds.

"That's rather unfortunate." Roman said while blinking owlishly. He quickly shook his head to refocus himself before continuing to walk towards the back of the store. He once again had to stop when he found half of his group getting their ass kicked by what looked to be a young schoolgirl wielding a giant metallic scythe.

"What the hell is going on here?" Roman yelled as the girl sent one of his men flying through the open door with a quick swipe of her scythe. The red-riding-hood knockoff turned to him before exclaiming loudly.

"A hunter! Finally! These men are robbing this store and I've tried to fend them off." The girl yelled while shooting off a barrage of bullets from her scythe. A look of confusion made its way to her face when everyone around her began to chuckle loudly. Even the so called "hunter" had begun to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked with a pout on her face. Her pout quickly turned to shock when Roman raised his cane and popped the lid on it. The barrel of the cane began to glow ominously as he tightened his grip on the trigger.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, little red." Roman said. He went to pull the trigger on his cane but a strong grip on his wrist forced him to let go of the object. The group of white fang quickly surrounded him and his assailant as he continued to grip his wrist.

"And you have no idea how fucked you are, Roman." Even though he would never admit it, Roman felt a strong sense of fear grip his heart at the sound of that voice. He slowly raised his head only to stare into Naruto's rather pissed off eyes.

"N-N-Naruto buddy! Hey how are you doing? I see you survived your little trip. No hard feelings right?" His answer was a chakra powered punch to the face. The man groaned inwardly to himself as he felt the cartilage in his nose breaking alongside with his skull cracking. That was going to be a pain to deal with.

"You attempted to kill me along with several of my associates. You're lucky I don't kill you right now." Naruto said to the dazed Roman. The blonde haired shinobi was forced to duck when one of the White Fang members had finally decided to attack the boy. The Faunus had leapt high towards his high, making his attacks relatively easy to dodge.

Naruto growled to himself before tightening his grip on Roman's wrist and standing up. The faunus who had attacked him had circled around the store and was charging towards him again. He flexed his muscles slightly as the man travelling on all fours approached him.

The faunas' attack was promptly stopped when he felt the body of his employer slam into his own form. He was sent crashing into the ground, causing it to crack and crater slightly at the force of the hit. He was rendered unconscious seconds later when a foot slammed his head into the ground.

"Are you really using me as a wea-"Roman had no time to finish his sentence as he found himself suddenly whipped around. He let out a groan when he felt his feet slam into the head of another White Fang member. The woman was instantly sent crumpling to the ground in a heap of unmoving flesh and bones. He didn't get much time to enjoy that sent as he felt Naruto begin to spin wildly, dragging him along.

Ruby watched in shock as the blonde haired teen had used the "Hunter" like a weapon. Even though the human body was not made to be used as a weapon ( At least not in the way he was displaying), the teen was making it look easy. Every couple of seconds, a white fang member would add themselves to the quickly increasing pile of unconscious fauna. Not a single member could even get close enough to scratch the boy.

"Are de finawy fidished?" The probably concussed Roman asked with a heavy slur. Naruto looked down at the man before finally releasing his wrist, letting him fall harshly to the ground. With a quick chop to the neck, the man was sent into blissful unconsciousness.

"Now that was entertaining!" Naruto all but yelled out to himself. He was interrupted from his celebration when he heard a nervous chuckling come from his right. His head turned and he saw the girl he had nicknamed Ruby standing at the back of the store, clutching a giant scythe nervously.

"H-hi there!" The girl squeaked out while looking at the unconscious members of the White Fang. Naruto instantly recognized the girl as he ran up to her. She was forced to raise her head as the height difference between the two became dramatically clear the closer he got.

"You're that girl who was upside the club. I'm glad to see you and your sister made it home safely that night. I apologize for any misunderstandings. Your sister was a bit … hectic and I had to do my job" The girl let out another squeak before slowly collapsing her scythe. Naruto stared at the collapsed scythe in shock, never witnessing such a thing before. The idea of a weapon that big being able to transform into a form that small was mind-breaking to him. Junior's bat was only able to extend a bit but her scythe literally transformed from something bigger than her to something she could wear on her waist.

"I-its all good. Yang was pretty understanding about it. She even admitted she had fun fighting you. Said it was one of the first time she had a challenge fighting someone." The girl admitted while rubbing her arm. Naruto grinned at her before looking around at the ruined shop. He had to hold in a sweat drop at the sheer amount of destruction he had caused while he fought. The wall and floor around him were littered with broken and spilled dust.

"Looks like we did a real number here. We should probably get going before the hunters get here." Naruto said while looking at the girl. He was confused when the girl's mouth dropped open and she started to shake violently. He blinked owlishly before turning around, allowing his mouth to drop as well.

Standing behind him, with what looked to be a riding crop pointed at his head, was a woman he couldn't help but compare to Tsunade. If anything, he would say this woman was a more conservative Tsunade. She appeared to be a young woman but her green eyes spoke volumes of her true age and maturity. She had bright blonde hair that was tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and were covered by a pair of rectangular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons that ran in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She wore black boots with brown heels, and wore a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"You're are officially taken under custody by the Hunters Union of Vale." The woman said as the tip of her riding crop glowed ominously. Naruto stared at the glowing object for several seconds before looking behind the woman at the unconscious Roman.

"For what reason exactly? I didn't do anything wrong. It was him." Naruto said while pointing towards the unconscious Roman. The woman turned her head before scoffing lightly. With a flick of her finger, the seemingly unconscious form of Roman seemed to shatter like glass.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto told himself before staring back at the strict looking woman. Ruby stood behind him, frozen in either fear or shock at the woman standing before them. Every couple of seconds she would release a small shiver or a squeak.

"Get moving and shut your mouth. You two have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>"Look, for the final time, I didn't do anything but beat up the people robbing the place. If the cameras still worked, you could clearly see that. I bet Ruby would be able to testify for me!" Naruto yelled at the blonde haired witch. The two were in a room obviously reminiscent of an interrogation chamber. The only thing in the room was a metal table along with two metal chairs. Naruto sat in one while the witch sat opposite of him.<p>

"Yet you managed to show up at the crime scene just as the crime itself is taking place. Your story at being at a dinner at 11 o'clock at night is very unlikely." The woman said while swiping through the electronic device all hunters had called scrolls.

"Look, I don't want any trouble but I did not do the crime. The only thing I'm guilty of is just a bit of property damage. I'm fine with paying for the damages but I refuse to go to jail." Naruto said. The blonde haired witch put her scroll away before narrowing her eyes. She leaned forward on elbows which sat on the table while supporting her head with her hand.

"And how exactly are you going to stop me from putting you In jail. You're in a secure Hunter compound." The witch said to the blonde haired Shinobi. Her only warning was a small smirk that played across his lips before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a flurry of leaves.

"You couldn't catch me in your wildest dreams." The woman heard his voice from over her shoulder. She quickly turned with her wand in hand only to hear a chuckle come from behind her. She turned again to see Naruto once again sat in his seat.

"You're too slow~" Naruto all but sang to the astonished woman. The witch quickly grew over her shock before raising her weapon at the smirking boy.

"The usage of your semblance should be blocked in this compound. How did you do that?" The witch asked. Naruto smirked before pointing behind her. She slowly turned her hand and had to hold in a gasp when she saw an exact copy of her prisoner standing behind her.

"I'm just special like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Naruto said before standing while his clone dispersed himself. He began to make his way towards the door before he heard the lock click open.

"Now there will be no need for that Mr. Uzumaki. Why don't we just sit down and enjoy some cookies?" Naruto heard a voice say from behind the door. He took a step back as the sweet aroma of cookies assaulted his nose. His eyes were drawn to the plate of cookies that first came to view. Then a hand, then the rest of the bearer of the cookies.

The man looked middle-aged with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green shirt underneath.

"Now this man knows how to appeal to me." Naruto said before shunshining back to his seat, leaving the blonde witch to glare at him.

"Now Glynda, let's not make Mr. Uzumaki feel so unwelcome with your glares. He is our guest." The man said while setting down the plate of cookies in front of Naruto. The boy reached out to take one and instantly fell in love with the baked treat the second he sunk his teeth into it. This time he did not stop himself from letting out a moan as the two hunters began to talk among themselves.

"Really Ozpin? Our guest? He is a suspected criminal! He is no guest." The now identified Glynda whispered while glancing towards Naruto. She had to hold in a sweat drop as the boy was shoveling cookies into his mouth faster than the eye could follow. She looked back at Ozpin only to see the man looking at the blonde haired Shinobi with mirth in his eyes.

"We just got finished interviewing the diner owner from across the street. The man took up for Naruto, saying the boy regularly eats late night there. After reviewing the camera angles taken from his diner, we were able to conclude that the crime did take place before Naruto even got involved. This boy is no criminal." Glynda had the decency to blush as her argument was immediately shot down from the air.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto stopped shoveling cookies into his mouth to look at the man. "While you didn't commit any crimes, we would like to ask you a couple of questions. After all, it's not every day that a boy like yourself shows up basically with zero records and beat several White Fang members with another human being." Ozpin said while calmly sipping from tea. Naruto finished off the rest of the cookies before releasing a loud burp, earning himself a disgusted look from Glynda and an amused smirk from Ozpin.

And so Naruto explained his entire situation to the duo. He, of course, excluded the part where Roman hired him to break into the Schnee Company. It was probably best he left that to himself. Though he did explain the rest of his situation. How he had been working at The Club for several months. How he had quit the job in the search for something more fulfilling and his subsequent utter failure at finding that.

"That still doesn't explain why we have no records of your existence." Glynda said while narrowing her eyes at Naruto. The boy's everlasting smirk was starting to play on her nerves.

"Maybe I'm just so good that you guys never managed to gain records on me. I've been told I was sort of a badass as a baby." Naruto said while blowing his knuckles. Inwardly he had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter when he saw Glynda clutching her weapon with increasing intensity. The woman was so fun to rile up, even as fun as Tsunade. Plus he didn't have to worry about being attacked with super human strength.

"This is not a joke Uzumaki. We cannot just release you when we don't even have a record of your existence." Glynda said with an edge to her tone. Naruto glanced at Ozpin and saw the man staring unemotionally at him. The blonde haired boy sighed before turning back towards the witch.

"I was an orphan the second I was born. My mother and father died protecting me. I was transferred the an orphanage on my birthday. I was soon kicked out for … certain reasons. Since then I've never found the need to register myself with the government or anything like that." Naruto spoke with an air of depression around him. The boy had to hold in a smirk when he felt the two adults in front of him instantly fall for his half-life. While these two seemed well verse in the manners of interrogation, they were no match for his Shinobi training. Lying, cheating and stealing had been part of his life since he could remember.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Uzumaki. But I'm glad we were able to clear this up." Ozpin spoke up again before setting his cup down on the table. His eyes shifted over the Glynda's and the two seemed to be having a silent debate between each other. Naruto sat in front of them, choosing to observe the interaction between than to act.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, the two broke eye contact. Glynda sighed to herself and the sigh sounded very similar to "Troublesome Headmasters". Ozpin allowed a smirk to grace his face as he turned to Naruto.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, I have a proposition for you. Hopefully this will help with your "issue" with boredom." Ozpin said while staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto grinned lightly as he waited for the man to propose his offer.

"How would you like to join Beacon Academy to train to become a Hunter?"

* * *

><p><strong>And finished! Cliffhangers galore! Will Naruto join Beacon? Will he finally cure his boredom? Will Glynda snap and kill him? Who knows?~<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I can honestly say I'm loving writing this story. It has filled me with excitement with writing my other stories.**

**Stuff about the story:**

**Whether Naruto should have a weapon or not: I honestly haven't decided yet. By the time this story is up there will be a poll on my profile. Based on the popularity of the poll itself, I may or may not give Naruto a weapon**

**Don't expect a chapter for the rest of the year. Will be working on my other crossover story. Happy Holidays to all. Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll pass."

Ozpin and Glynda both blinked at such a casual dismissal of Ozpin's offer. The blonde witche had dropped her riding crop in shock while Ozpin almost spilled the rest of his tea over himself. After a few seconds of shock, the huntsman and woman quickly righted themselves before addressing the laid back boy in front of them.

"You'll pass? I thought you were looking for a solution to your boredom. Beacon would be the perfect place to cure such a thing. There you could meet new people who will eventually become your comrades and friends. You will learn how to fight like a huntsmen, you will learn how to wield a weapon of your choosing, you will even eventually be able to join the ranks as a full-pledged huntsmen. This seems to be the perfect cure for your boredom so excuse me when I say that I'm just a little baffled by your denial." Ozpin fired off then finished with sucking in a deep breathe. Naruto allowed the man to finish as Glynda continued to attempt to glare a hole into his head. The woman's ire at his denial was obvious and it was amusing him to no end.

"Your academy offers nothing new to me. While it is true that I would meet new people, I could also do the same out on the streets without the restrictions of going to a class every single day. Also, not to sound arrogant but your school could not teach me how to be stronger. It would be child's play to defeat every single student at your academy." Naruto said while casually blowing on his finger nails. The blonde haired shinobi tilted his head as a bolt of dust impacted the spot where his head once laid. He looked up and saw a very pissed off Glynda staring at him while the tip of her weapon glowed a bright red.

"GLYNDA!" Ozpin yelled while staring at the witch in shock. The blonde haired woman turned her gaze towards him before releasing a huff and composing herself. She gave a quick bow to Ozpin before exiting the room.

The door softly clicked to a close behind the irate witch, leaving Ozpin and Naruto to initiate a stand-off. The gray haired headmaster softly sipped from his tea cup while keep his eyes locked with the calm Shinobi. Naruto calmly sat with his hands folded in front of his face, a position that he had adopted from his favorite, blonde-haired, busty Hokage.

"Your claim is bold, extremely so. From what you say, you're actually younger than the average entree level Beacon member, yet you claim you could best one of them in combat." Ozpin said matter-of-factly while putting down his cup. Naruto huffed before unfolding his hands and addressing the man.

"I don't believe I could beat just a single one of your members, I believe I could beat the whole entirety of your freshman class. I'm the #1 bodyguard in Vale after all." He said while pointing his thumb towards himself. Ozpin allowed a small smirk to grace his face before he spoke once again.

"Such confidence in one so young. Let's see Mr. Uzumaki … Let us make an offer. Two weeks from now you will come to Beacon to participate against two of the best teams we have to offer. If you are defeated, you will enroll into the Academy. If you win, I won't bother you at all about joining." Ozpin said with a confident smile on his face. He had seen the video recording of Naruto fighting and saw the boy had plenty of potential when it came to the art of a huntsman. He still had plenty of confidence in the up and coming class of Beacon. If- NO WHEN, they defeated the blonde haired boy, he would have a promising new student who would only be able to hone his talents.

"I accept. Should be an entertaining event. I hope you won't be disappointed though when they lose." Naruto said before holding out his clenched fist. Ozpin looked at the appendage for several seconds before looking up at Naruto. The boy let out an annoyed huff before reaching over with his other hand and grabbing Ozpin's hand. He balled the man's hand up into a fist before gesturing towards Naruto. The headmaster seemed to finally catch on as he fist bumped with Naruto. The shinobi let a wide grin come across his face before disappearing from the room. In his place was a small sticky note that simply had "You never had me" written on it with a small smiley face next to the message.

* * *

><p>Naruto stiffened as the memories of his clone hit him. Once the memories assimilated into his head, he let out a small chuckle before continuing his walk through the night covered streets of vale. His clone had managed to infuriate the seemingly uptight and stoic witch while also getting him into something that could actually take away his boredom, if only temporarily. He was also glad the clone had the common sense not to enroll the teen in the school. He couldn't imagine having to go through school again.<p>

The only thing he regretted was the fact that he couldn't see the reaction of Ozpin and Glynda when they realized they never had him in custody in the first place. The second he had sensed the witch behind him in the store, he had performed a seamless substitution that he summoned on will. The woman was none the wiser that she was actually leading a clone into custody and not the real him.

Naruto allowed a happy sigh to escape from his lips as he began to think about the apparent match he was having in the next two weeks. While he knew the match was pointless, considering the fact that he could end it before his opponents even began to move, it would still be an entertaining event onto itself. Being able to see huntsman, if only trainees, live and in action was sure to be entertaining or at least give him some new ideas for techniques and such.

"You have absolutely no idea how bad I want to kill you." A smooth voice said, snapping Naruto out of his train of thought. The boy looked up and his grin only seemed to increase when he saw a disheveled Roman standing in front of him. It was obvious that the man did not have a chance to fully recover from being used as a club only hours ago as his hair was out of place, his suit was dirtied in some areas and his hat was gone. Though one thing present was an intense feeling of murderous intent present in the man's eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't try to rob, steal, hurt and kill people, you wouldn't see me so much." Naruto said while staring at the man. He could literally feel how bad this man wanted him dead and it was amusing him to no end.

"It is my job, my dear delusional, blonde haired, rodent friend. I steal and hurt the poor and get paid to do so. They shut their mouths and take it or I blow them into tinsy winsy little pieces. I am above these useless civilians." If Naruto had to choose one person in this universe that stood out from among the others, it was this guy. The way he dressed, the way he spoke and his random mood swings gave him an aura of insanity that the man seemed to enjoy himself.

"And while I would to kill you myself, there's a reason I have minions. They do my dirty work for me." Roman said before snapping his fingers. Like an illusion, the darkness around him dropped to show over a hundred white fang members standing behind him. Naruto paid him no mind as his eyes immediately went to a female that was revealed when the rest of the white fang had been revealed.

Her hair was a trio of colors as well was her outfit. Half of her hair was pink, the other half was brown while a white streak ran through her pink hair. One of her eyes were brown while the other was pink as well. Every time she blinked, the eyes would switch color, even going to white at times. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket she wore a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her sides. She also wore a multitude of necklaces.

The girl was very short but stood smirking confidently at him while shouldering an umbrella. Roman saw him staring at the girl before procuring a smirk of his own and addressing Naruto.

"I see you've noticed my new associate, Neopolitan. She has ... very interesting talents, with illusions and in combat. She is also not afraid to kill and will be your gracious murderer on this fine evening. I hope you enjoyed your short life, you blonde-haired bastard. Ta ta~." Roman said before Neo punched him in the stomach. To Naruto's curiosity, the man seemed to shatter like glass before the shards of glass quickly dispersed into the air.

"Charge!" One of the members of the white fang yelled before the hundred plus members rushed towards the prone Naruto. The shinobi watched as the literal horde of Fauna charged towards him with murderous glee in every single step they took. The sound of metal sliding against metal echoed through the empty streets as the White Fang started to unsheathe their weapons.

Naruto ignored all of this as his eyes stayed locked on the multi-colored girl. He could tell that she was the real threat during this battle. While the faunas were enthusiastic and ultimately blood thirsty in their movement, they were uncoordinated and sloppy. Their moves were slow and careless. It would be child's play to handle them. The girl on the other hand might be able to provide some entertainment for the night.

"Y'know when I first heard of your gang and what you fought for, I respected you guys." Naruto said as he dodged around the first swing from a white fang member. He immediately then ducked under the passing blade, leaving him completely untouched as the Faunus overextended, obviously over confident in his ability to hit the shinobi. His over confident cost him as Naruto shot his leg up, planting it in the back of the member. The White Fang member managed to release a sound that sounded reminiscent of a dog yelping before he was sent rocketing across the street.

Naruto quickly brought his leg back down to earth and twirled to avoid a duo of blades that bisected his previous position. He shot out his arms, grabbing the wrist of one of the blade wielders, before snapping that said wrist with a quick jerk of his own. The owner of the now snapped wrist began to scream before he was silenced when Naruto shot his foot up into the man's jaw, breaking it and knocking the man unconscious in the process.

The blonde shinobi was immediately forced to press himself flat against the ground as a blast of dust blew over his position only seconds later. He hoped back up and saw that the White Fang members now surrounded him while the Neo girl stood across the street, choosing to just watch as the events unfolded.

"No more hand to hand comeback?" Naruto grinned to himself as the Faunus charged once again. He flashed through a chain of hand seals and finished before the White Fang could even cross half the distance between the two. He held out his palms before shouting out the name of his technique.

"**Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm**!" He clapped his hands together before thrusting them towards the members in front of them. Gale force winds erupted from his palms and ripped towards Faunus. The members of the gang stood no chance as the winds picked them off their feet and threw them in the air. Their consciousness met an end when the wind slammed their bodies into a building. The wind continued to buffet them for several seconds before finally relenting, allowing the White Fang members to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap of bones and flesh.

Naruto quickly pumped chakra into his legs before performing a back-flip over the charging White Fang members coming from behind him. While in mid-air he went through another set of hand signs before forming a cone with his hands around his mouth.

"**Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere**!" A compressed ball of air shot from his mouth, expelling him even further into the air. The ball of air landed in the middle of the group of White Fang members, causing several of them to go flying into the air. The sphere struck the ground before everything around it started to get sucked towards it. Members were once again picked off their feet as the sphere of compressed air sucked in everything around it. Naruto watched from his position up in the air as over a dozen of the white fang got sucked into the sphere. He smirked before crossing his fingers and uttering a single phrase.

"**Katsu**!" Naruto yelled as the ball of air exploded outward, sending White Fang members and debris flying from the epic center. Anyone near the sphere was thrown backwards as whips of wind pushed outward from the center of the sphere. Dozens of members were incapacitated in the seconds after the technique had been released.

Naruto landed deftly on the top of the building while looking down on the street-turned battle ground. Only a handful of White Fang members still remained while Neopolitan still stood where he had last saw her. While the White Fang members were frantically looking for him, the girl was looking up at him with a small smirk plastered across her face.

"She's waiting for me to finish before she engages me. Well let's not keep her waiting." Naruto said to himself before two clones appeared next to him wordlessly. Both clones nodded to each other before sitting down and closing their eyes. Seconds later, the two clones went stock still as they began to take in nature chakra.

Naruto flicked his wrist and a multitude of shuriken appeared in a puff of smoke. He took careful aim before launching them towards the confused White Fang members. A smile erected itself on his face when he saw the first volley of shuriken dig themselves into the bodies of the Faunus. Their armour managed to protect them from the more fatal strikes but over half did succumb to the dangerous throwing stars.

Naruto's grin grew to almost astronomical proportion when he felt one of his clones pop. A rush of nature chakra filled his system as his eyes popped open. Orange marks formed around his eyes while his irises became almost bar like. He tensed his legs once again before rocketing off the roof.

He landed in the middle of six white fang members as they attempted to extract the shuriken embedded into their body. They only managed to catch a glimpse of Naruto before he disappeared from their sight. Not even a second later, they felt a heavy pressure on the back of their necks before the fell unconscious.

Naruto turned as the remaining White Fang members crumpled to the ground. He had sped behind each of them and incapacitated each with a single chop to their necks. Now only he and Neo were remaining in the middle of the city streets. Unconscious bodies littered the street as Naruto strode towards the stationary girl.

"I'll give you one chance. Surrender or face the same fate as them." Naruto said to the girl. She cocked her head towards him before shrugging and holding out her umbrella. Naruto sighed to himself before clearing the distance between the two in a single second. He reeled his fist back before sending it rocketing towards the now shocked girl.

To his surprise, the girl shattered like glass when his fist impacted against her. He turned his head and saw the girl standing behind him with her ever-present smile laying on her face. Naruto grinned towards the girl before forming his hands into a quick chain of hand signs. His cheeks bulged before he released a strong torrent of water towards the umbrella wielding girl.

The girl raised her umbrella to block the torrent and to her surprise, when the jutsu hit she was actually forced back. Her legs buckled as the strength behind the water started to make her slide against the ground. Her arms began to shake as she struggled to hold up against the water.

She was thankful when the water stopped as she was allowed the opportunity to let go of the umbrella. Her gratefulness turned to shock when the water-spitting boy appeared before her and landed a kick to her chest. A mute yell erupted from her lips as she was sent flying across the street from the force of the kick. Half way through her journey, she managed to right herself in mid-air before using her umbrella to float gently to the ground.

She slowly descended to the ground and watched as Naruto stood several meters away from her with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. She raised a hand to her chest and began to gently rub it while staring at the boy.

"C'mon, give me a little bit of a challenge. I want to see what makes you so special." Naruto said in an attempt to bait the girl. Neo let a small sneer cross her face before schooling her features and taking off towards Naruto. She grabbed the handle of her umbrella before pulling it, revealing that it was actually attached to a blade.

Neo got within striking range of Naruto before thrusting the tip of her sword towards his stomach. Naruto swiped at the sword before it reached his stomach, deflecting it from hitting him at all. This did not deter the girl as she withdrew the sword and sent a high kick towards Naruto's head. The boy was forced to lean back as he underestimated the reach of the small girl. The girl brought her foot down to the ground in an attempted heel drop on his legs but he managed to move out the way before she struck him.

The umbrella wielding girl pivoted on her foot, giving Naruto an unexpected flash of her underwear, while sending another towards Naruto's head. Temporarily distracted by the rather lacy underwear worn by the girl, her foot slammed into his cheek, forcing him to stumble at the force of the kick.

"Well that was unexpected." Naruto thought to himself before he had to dodge once again as the girl thrusted her sword towards him once again. This time the girl was relentless in her assault, not even giving Naruto a chance to counter attack. Every swipe of her sword was followed by a kick and each kick flowed seamlessly into each other. She was by far the best fighter he encountered so far in this universe but was still nowhere near his level.

"Y'know you are by far the best person I have fought in this world. Also the cutest." The girl paused for the slightest seconds as a blush filled her cheeks. Naruto grin to himself before backhanding the air in front of him. Confusion littered her blush covered face at Naruto's useless action. Her confusion turned into shock as an invisible force slammed into her. Blood was sent shooting out of her mouth as the invisible force slammed her against the wall. She felt her conscious slipping away as Naruto approached her pinned position against the wall.

"Don't worry. You're far too interesting for me to just leave you in the middle of the street. As for these guys, I honestly …" That was all she managed to catch before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Neo shot up from her resting position, hands reaching for her umbrella that wasn't there. After grasping aimlessly for her weapon for several seconds, she realized it wasn't there and decided to evaluate where she was.<p>

She was in a small bedroom. The room was barren, almost Spartan as it only contained a bed, dresser and a desk that sat in the corner of the room. The walls had nothing on them and were painted a very dull white. The closet contained no clothes and the floor was clear of any shoes or object.

Neo tilted her head towards the dresser where she could see her umbrella and the blade handle resting on top. She swung her legs over the bed and had to release a hiss when she felt a sharp pain run through them. She looked down to see her legs and arms covered in medical wrap. She slowly got off the bed before shuffling over to the dresser. Her hands reached out and grasped the two weapons before pushing them back together with a satisfying click. After clipping the weapon to her waist, she then set out on a slow amble towards the door. After a small journey filled with short grunts of pain, she finally made her way to the door.

The door creaked open with minimal effort on her part. Her head poked out as she began to examine the room she was in now. The bedroom opened immediately into the living room of the house. The living room was drastically livelier than the bedroom she had apparently stayed the night in. The living room had the basic necessities, couch, love chair, television and table. The walls was what caught her attention immediately. Massive designs that at first looked like mere scribbled put soon joined together to form what seemed to be intricate design. Every couple of seconds, the design would pulsate a low blue that filled the room with blue haze. She was entranced as she stared at the pulsating pattern on the wall.

"I see you're finally awake." Neo's head turned her head and instantly regretted it when she felt a sharp pain run down her spine. Her legs gave out under her and she started a fast journey towards the ground.

Her journey was stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She felt a small gasp escape her lips as her head stopped mere inches from the ground. She felt herself being pulled back up until she was completely off the ground.

"You probably shouldn't move so much. That last attack would've killed any normal civilians." Neo's eyes went up and they met the striking blue eyes of the person she was supposed to have murdered just last night. The man was looking down at her with a carefree expression on his face as he clutched her in his arms. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she made her move.

Naruto tilted his head just as the blade portion of Neo's weapon came crashing towards his head. He quickly let go of the girl as she attempted to swing around and send a kick towards his head. The girl dropped to the ground with a loud yelp before struggling to climb to her feet. Her legs were shaky as she clutched the umbrella and blade within her grip.

"You don't have to attack me. I'm not going to kill you or anything." His answer was in the form of her throwing the blade portion of her weapon towards him. Naruto went to catch it but to his shock and amusement, the blade passed right through his hand. He turned his head and saw the girl charging towards him, albeit a lot slower than she did the night before.

Neo found her assault halted when she felt legs impact against another leg. She let out a wordless scream as this time she was sent tumbling to the ground without any pair of arms to stop her. She rolled forward for several seconds before coming to a stop right at Naruto's feet.

"Illusions have always been tricky for me. Really hard to point out from the real thing." Naruto said aimlessly as the girl lying at his feet narrowed her eyes at him. The girl shattered like glass once again, revealing that she was another illusion. Like a shroud had been lifted, another Neo appeared several feet behind Naruto with her weapon drawn. Naruto quickly turned and grabbed the girl's wrist before she had a chance to attack him once again. With a quick exertion of his strength, the girl was forced onto her knees as she tried to hold in a scream.

"When I let go of your wrist, you won't attack me. You won't try to punch me, you won't try to stab me, and you won't try to injure me in any way possible. Alright?" Neo slowly nodded her head to Naruto. The boy sighed before slowly releasing his hand from the girl's wrist. She slowly climbed to her feet, taking the time to dust off any dust that may have landed on her during her tumble. She shakily made her way to her full height before staring at Naruto. Their height difference became even more obvious as Neo was forced to stare up at Naruto just to look him in the eye.

The girl shattered in front of him like glass once again, causing him release another sigh. He turned and saw a dozen copies of the girl standing in the living room of the apartment. Each one had a copy of her trademark umbrella and blade clutched in either hand.

"This is going to be a long morning."

* * *

><p>Naruto let out an appreciative moan as he swallowed a fork full of ramen noodles. He was seated at his dining room table now with a bowl of steaming hot noodles sitting in front of him. A fork was in his hand as he attempted to shovel as much food into his mouth as possible. After a full minute of eating, he finally looked up at the other occupant of the table.<p>

Neo sat in the only other chair at the table. Her weapons laid in arms reach of her, which normally would have been a bad idea considering her actions towards the blonde haired Shinobi in the past twelve hours. But instead of being freed like normally, her hands were tied behind her back and a piece of duct tape laid over her mouth. She was glaring daggers at Naruto while he enthusiastically ate his ramen. Every couple of seconds she would jerk around in her seat in an attempt to free herself from her bondage.

"If you had just listened, you wouldn't be in this situation." Naruto stated while staring at the girl. He heard her release a growl from beneath her temporary gag, causing him to roll his eyes at the reaction. He quickly inhaled the remainder of his noodles before getting up from his seat and placing the container in the trash. He then walked back over the table before sitting directly on it and looking at the tied up girl.

"I'm not going to attack you. If you think I touched you in any sort of way while you were asleep, I promise that I did not. If I wanted to harm or hurt you in any way possible, I could've done so. I really just want to talk." Naruto said while holding his hands up. The girl continued to glare at him for several seconds before releasing a sigh and looking down. Naruto lowered his hands before slowly approaching the girl. Her head slowly came up as the blonde haired boy continued to approach her.

"Now do you swear you won't attack me now?" The girl nodded her head at this. "Do you pinky swear?" The girl deadpanned before gesturing towards her tied up hands with her head. Naruto had the decency to blush before shaking his head. He carefully tore off the girl's gag before pressing the metal knife against the ninja rope. He gave one last glance towards the girl before cutting the rope and jumping backwards in anticipation of an attack.

He was, for once, pleasantly surprised when the girl decided not to attack her and focused on her chaffed wrists. He slowly returned to his chair as the girl reached for her weapons and placed them to her side. He calmly folded his hands as the girl levelled a stare at him.

"So what can you tell me about Roman and his activities?" Naruto asked with a gentle tone to his voice. The girl looked at him before blinking and looking away. He tilted his head as the girl turned back to him and opened her mouth.

…

…

…

Not a single word. Naruto waited and waited and waited and waited and not a single word came from her lips. The girl seemed to notice this too as a frown marred her face for several seconds before gesturing to her throat. The girl ran her hands up the length of her throat before making an X with her arms and shrugging her shoulders. The blonde haired boy released a loud groan before letting his head flop against the table.

He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So ladies and gentlemen, I lied. I told you guys not to expect another chapter for the rest of the year ... It's obvious that I couldn't help myself. Forgive me for I have lied to you guys ;-; Just consider this an early Christmas present.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter anyway. I know this is different from most Naruto/RWBY crossover but meh. I like trying new stuff. Anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS (For real this time)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!" Naruto groaned while flopping uselessly against the table. As he flopped dozens of drawings were sent flying from the surface of the table. After close inspection, one could see what looked to be drawings made by a 5 year old on the pieces of paper.

In front of him Neo let off a small pout before standing up and walking towards Naruto's end of the table. She held her umbrella up and proceeded to poke him in an attempt to raise a reaction from him. The umbrella just ended up bouncing uselessly against Naruto's body.

She was taken by surprise when Naruto suddenly shot up and began to gather all of the papers in his hand. He then looked at her while thrusting the papers towards her chest.

"How in the hell did no one teach you how to read or write?! I was an orphan and I learned how to do those things for Kami's sake." Naruto yelled out. Neo shrugged her shoulders before snatching the papers from Naruto's hand. She then began to shuffle through the papers as he stared at her.

It had only been a day since he had convinced the girl to actually calm down and work with him. It had also been a day since he discovered the girl was completely mute. It had ALSO been a day since he discovered that the girl had no ability in the reading, writing or drawing area.

All these factors added up to make it very hard to garner information from the girl. While she was willing, the channel through which they usual exchanged info was blocked up by her inabilities.

Naruto was snapped back to reality when he felt the handle of her umbrella tap against his head. He looked up and saw the girl pointing excitedly at the table. He looked down at the wooden table and saw that she had rearranged all the pictures to look like they were in some type of order.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled out when he felt himself pulled to his feet by the girl's surprising strength. He was dragged over to her side table before finally gaining the ability to walk by himself again. He looked at the girl and saw her stretching animatedly. He had to hold in a sweat drop when he saw her make to clear her throat and pouting when only a slight whistle came from her throat.

Neo pointed to the first picture which looked to be a younger stick figure version of herself in between two larger stick figure. Naruto could hazard a guess that the two bigger stick figures were her parents as they all had smiles on.

The next picture she pointed to not as family friendly. The male stick figure had his head chopped off while the female stick figure was standing in front of Neo with her arms raised. A bunch of squiggles with evil faces stood in front of the two while the sky behind them were dark. Naruto could also see a full moon in the background. Naruto could guess the squiggles were Grimm who had attacked her parent's.

The next figure showed her the female finger covered in red crayon, which probably was an indication that she was dead. One of Grimm now had her by her neck while the rest were standing over her father. Naruto had to hold in a cringe at the image. A young child shouldn't have ever witnessed something like that.

The next image showed all the Grimm dead while a long red line covered her neck. A bunch of red squiggles were shooting out of her neck, leaving Naruto to believe that the Grimm was the one to inflict the injury on her. Standing in front of the girl was a tall stick figure with silver hair and crooked glasses. Naruto could only assume that that man had saved her from the Grimm.

The next picture showed the girl in what looked to be a giant plane. In all honesty it looked like a deformed bird but Naruto did not comment on that. The girl was sitting while the silver haired man tended to her wounds. Everyone seemed happy but several evil squiggly monsters surrounded the plane.

The next picture showed the girl falling out of the air while attempting to slow herself down in an umbrella. Whether this was the same umbrella she had to this day, he did not know. The plane was far in the distance but Naruto could see what looked to be fire and several evil squiggly monsters flying around it. If he had to hazard a guess, the man most likely pushed her out the plane in an attempt to save her from the Grimm while he went down with the ship. A small tear was visible on the drawing of herself.

The next picture showed a very older version her in the forest with several cuts and bruises on her form. Maybe a year or two younger than her current self. She was taller and looked to be wearing a mixture of animal skins and leaves. She still held the umbrella in her hand as she looked up at the man. A stick figure man with ridiculously bright orange hair and a wicked smile was holding out his hand to her. Naurto figured that the girl had survived in the wild for several years by herself, fighting off Grimm and surviving off of local wild life before Roman stumbled upon her.

The last picture showed stick figure Roman with an evil smile on his face while he was surrounded by piles of bright, various colored sand. In the background the moon was fractured while a pair of eyes glowed ominously behind Roman. A stick figure Neo stood to Roman's side.

"Is this supposed to be dust?" Naruto asked while pointing towards the colorful hills on the last picture. Neo nodded her head causing Naruto to hum. It seemed that whatever plot Roman had cooked up involved him stealing massive amounts of dust. That would explain the chain of robberies among the dust stores in Remnant. What he was going to use the dust for, Naruto did not know. And the pair of glowing eyes even added more mystery to the equation.

"I didn't know you had to go through so much while you were younger. I'm sorry you had to go through that stuff." Naruto said solemnly. Neo blinked owlishly for a second before shrugging and pointing towards her Umbrella. She brought the rain deflector close to her body, giving it a hug while she closed her eyes in content.

Naruto smiled at the girl's affection at the inanimate object. It was not surprise that she would bond with the weapon considering just how long she had been with it and the way she acquired it. That weapon was probably the only constant factor in her life up to this point.

"Well enough of this boring stuff. Why don't we get something to eat?" Naruto got his answer in a silent cheer from the girl.

* * *

><p>"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaang! I can walk on my own." A high pitched voice whined as a yellow blur ran through the streets. Occupants of the sidewalk were forced to dive out the way as two girls made a bee line straight down the side walk.<p>

"Yeah but you'll take too long. Now just shut up and let your big sister handle this." Yang stated as she made a sharp turn. Ruby was left hanging over the sidewalk, just in the path of a passing car, before momentum whipped her back behind her sister. The red haired girl sighed before relaxing and letting her sister drag her through the city.

After receiving the invitation from Ozpin to join the school she had immediately been picked up from the hunter's office by her sister. Originally Ruby had been in Vale to spend some time with her sister before Yang had to leave but now Ruby was going along with her. When Yang discovered this she had immediately pronounced they would have to go and celebrate. She had ran to the nearest restaurant only to realize it was 4 o'clock in the morning and absolutely nothing was open. After that she had postponed their celebration dinner until today.

"Aaaand we're here!" Yang announced as she came to a sudden stop. Ruby slammed into her back, not budging the girl a single inch while groaning in pain. She had no time to savor the pain as she was suddenly dragged into the restaurant by her hyper active sister.

"Two seats please!" Yang asked the server. The man running the serving booth looked at the girl.

"Uh … Where is your other member?" Yang looked confused for a second before staring down at the ground. While she still had a firm grip on her sister's grip, the girl herself was lying in a pile of groaning flesh on the ground. Yang let out a huff before picking her up with a quick heave.

"Ahhh." The man said after seeing the red haired girl seemingly appear out of nowhere. He paid it no mind as he guided the two girls to a booth near the back of the restaurant. After taking their drinks, he quickly departed into the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

"I can't believe this. I let you go on ONE late night walk and you end up skipping two years of school! This is so exciting." Yang yelled out while bouncing up and down in her seat. Ruby blushed while letting out an embarrassed laugh. While she was exciting that she would have a chance to go to her dream school, she was still in shock of the whole situation. She totally did not plan for her night to go like that.

"Yeah..." She mumbled out nervously. Yang stopped her bouncing and began to look closely at her sister. Her eyes popped open after several seconds of observation while she made an "Oooh" noise.

"You're nervous that they're going to bully you because you're younger, aren't you?" The girl's blush got three shades darker, telling Yang that she had hit the right spot. The blonde haired girl's grin morphed into a gentle sigh before seemingly teleporting next to her sister. Ruby released a loud "Eeep!" as her sister wrapped her right arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you worry Ruby! Your big sister, Yang, will be here to protect you from any bullies or hooligans. Don't even worry about them. What you should be worrying about is a fact that you'll be going to school with _boys two years older than you_. I hope you're into older guys." Yang started off serious before her tone turned into a very teasing one. Ruby's blushed turned even darker before she sped out of Yang's grip and appeared on the other side of the table. Yang bursted out in laughter at the girl's behavior before being silenced by a low clearing of the voice. She looked over and saw the waiter standing at the head of the table with her drinks.

"Here are your drinks Ma'ams." The man said before asking them for their orders. After that he set the drinks down in front of them and worked away. Yang immediately grabbed her own before downing half of it in a loud gulp while Ruby tentatively sipped on her own through a straw. The girl began to look around the restaurant in an attempt to distract herself from her sister's gestures. The blonde haired girl was constantly waggling her eyebrows towards the red haired. Every once in a while she would release a suggestive growl that would set her face ablaze. Her sister was obviously taking amusement in her behavior as she looked ready to burst with laughter.

"Yaaaaaang." Ruby whined quietly as the girl began to lick her straw sexually. The girl's laughter was much louder than her whine as the blonde haired fell to her chair in a laughing fit. Ruby's head was starting to match the highlights that were in her hair as she slowly snaked deeper and deeper into her clothing. Her eyes began to shoot around the restaurant as she felt the stares of the rest of the occupants of the restaurant.

"Calm down sis. You know I'm just kidding. Lighten up a bit!" Yang said as she pulled herself up from her laughing fit. Ruby let out a small groan at her sister's nonchalant behavior before another clearing of a throat interrupted the two. They looked up and saw the waiter staring at them with a massive tray of pancakes in his hands.

"Your meals Ma'ams." The man said before setting down the massive tower of pancakes in front of the two. Ruby's embarrassment was now lost to her as she began to drool while staring lovingly towards the massive stack of delicious pancakes. Yang was in a similar state as pair of forks and knives magnetized the two sister's hands. The waiter's face was stoic but a small amount of fear was present in his eyes as he backed away from the table.

"Pancake eating contest?" Yang asked causing Ruby to nod. A competitive grin crossed both of their faces as the two began to wait for a signal. Their signal so happened to be the opening of the restaurant door as they began to dig in.

* * *

><p>"Y'know I haven't had pancakes either until recently. I promise you that they will be some of the most delicious things you have ever tasted in your life. Though Ramen will always beat it." Naruto said as the shinobi and criminal casually walked down the street. The girl was walking by his side while swinging her umbrella back and forth playfully. The two had descended from Naruto's apartment only minutes ago and were now headed towards one of the more well-known dinners in Vale.<p>

The girl nodded her head before jumping in front of him and beginning to walk backwards while facing him. The girl had a small smirk on her face as she dodged every single obstacle and person behind her without even looking. How she was doing that, he had no idea but it seemed to come to her with ease.

He was taken by surprise when he saw the girl suddenly tense her legs and went shooting into the air. His head went up to follow as she flipped and tumbled through the air. She was taken by surprise when the girl deftly landed on his shoulder. He felt the girl's legs against his chest while her hands went straight to his hair. She looked like an oversized child sitting on her father's shoulder as she used her new vantage point to her advantage.

"Is there any particular reason why you decided to use me like a horse?" Naruto asked while looking up at Neo. The girl tapped her leg with her umbrella before beginning to let out small, fake crocodile tears. Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl's acting while continuing to walk forward. He didn't have the heart to just throw the girl off of his shoulders. Plus it would make him look terrible if she actually were injured and he just threw off of his shoulders and injured her even further. So he decided to just let the girl have her fun while he walked them both to the diner.

It only took several minutes for Naruto to arrive at the restaurant with an excited Neo in tow. He had to almost crouch down to the ground just to get into the restaurant as the girl refused to get off of him until they were at their table. This warranted them a weird look from the already freaked out waiter but the man took it in stride. He led them towards a booth near the center of the restaurant. Neo had performed a dive off of his shoulders and landed perfectly into her side of the booth. Naruto shook his head at the girl before sitting down on his side of the booth and ordering for both of them.

Somehow Neo had managed to obtain one of the single sheet color books that restaurants gave to children. Now she was animatedly coloring the different drawings and figures on the sheet while attempting to do the cross word. Every once in a while she would ask Naruto for his help but it seemed like she had the basic grasp of it. While Neo was enjoying her coloring, Naruto took this time to look at the other occupants of the restaurant. Most were just small families enjoying a morning out along with a couple every once in a while. Though one pair had managed to catch his eye.

He could only see the back of one of their heads so he didn't have much to go by. Yet her long, blonde flowing hair stood out a lot amongst others. The other member of the booth he could easily see. Her black and red hair was unique only to her and her child like face stood out from most adults in the restaurant. A fork was in one hand while a knife was in the other. Her mouth was full of pancakes were syrup was splattered across her face. Even though her mouth seemed full beyond all capacity she still found some way to shovel more and more pancakes in there. It truly amazed him to be completely honest.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said to the girl. He didn't know if she had actually heard him as she was so engrossed into coloring the picture of what looked to be a fractured moon. He shook his head at the girl's behavior before making his way over to Ruby's table.

* * *

><p>I …ont..se!" Yang mumbled in between bites of pancakes as she continued to shovel more and more in her mouth. The tower of pancakes had shrunk significantly since the two had first started. Random chunks of pancakes and puddles of syrup littered the table as the girls savagely tore through the pile of pancakes. Their figures betrayed their true eating habits as the poor flakey pancakes were mere insects towards the massive, pancake guzzling huntresses in training. The site as marvelous but also slightly disturbing to an outsider. Which was exactly what Naruto was as he stood at the head of the table while watching the girls continue to decimate the food.<p>

"How in the hell do they keep their figures when they eat like this?" Naruto asked him in speculation as he watched the girls both shove a full pancake into their mouth. Their eyes were locked with each other and their ears were filled with the sounds of forks hitting plates and the wild munching of pancakes. After watching them for eat for a whole thirty seconds, he decided to try and gain their attention with a clearing of his joke. He had no idea how wrong of a move he had made.

Yang suddenly swung around mid-bite and pointed her fork towards his chest. Her mouth were full with pancakes were her eyes were a blazing red. Her hair almost seemed to light on fire as she began to yell at the boy.

"LISTEN HERE YOU GODDAMN WAITER, WE'RE BUSY SO LEAVE US ALONE!" That's what it should've sounded like if Yang didn't have her mouth completely full of pancakes. Instead it came out as a loud muffled scream and ended with her coughing towards the end. Naruto had to hold in a laugh as Ruby seemingly teleported by her sister's side and began to pat her back while the blonde haired girl attempted to catch her breathe.

"What she was trying to say that we do… Naruto?" Ruby finally looked up and took notice that the waiter that Yang had been yelling at was actually the blonde haired boy from the night before. Naruto merely waved at the girl as she stared in shock. She had never expected to see the boy again after their confrontation at the dust shop. She was hoping he had been offered the same offer she had been given but her hopes weren't exactly high.

"Nice to see you too. I can see that your sister is happy to see me to." Naruto said as he stared at the still coughing girl. Ruby just continued to stare in shock as her sister quickly recovered from her coughing fit. The blond haired girl looked up and saw that Naruto was standing in front of her.

"HEY! You're the security guard who knocked me out that other night. Didn't anyone ever teach you that you aren't supposed to hit a lady?" Yang yelled while pointing accusingly towards Naruto. The boy shrugged before sliding in Ruby's previous seat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you aren't supposed to cause trouble in public? I was just doing my job." Naruto stated while snatching Yang's fork from her and stealing a pancake for the remainder of the tower. He had to hold in a laugh as the two girls shot him a look filled with pure hate and disdain.

"What are you doing here anyway blondie? Come to brag about your victory or have you just been stalking us?" Yang said teasingly while swiping a pancake with her bare hands. Naruto shook his head at the girl before responding.

"Actually I was just eating here myself when I hear you two begin to abuse this poor pile of pancakes. I thought I would come over here and help put them out of their misery." Naruto said while slowly pulling the plate towards himself. He did not get far as the Ruby reached over and slapped his hands while Yang pulled the plate back over to their side. He shot them an accusing look while Ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two are so mean. I just came here to say Hi to my friends."

"We barely know each other. You kicked my ass while my sister here watched you kick someone else's ass. I wouldn't call that grounds for calling someone a friend."

"Friends can be made in the weirdest situations. Even if it's in the middle of a pancake argument at a dinner." Naruto suggested while staring at the two girls. Ruby and Yang looked at each other for several seconds before forming a mini huddle with their backs towards Naruto. He once again had to hold in a sweat drop as the girls began to whisper rather loudly. He could hear every word they were saying, making their huddle pretty useless. He was debating on whether or not to tell them this fact but instead choose to just let them discuss "among themselves."

It only took them a full minute for the two came to a decision. They quickly turned around and ran their eyes up and down his form. He felt like a piece of meat as the two seemed to examine him with heavy scrutiny.

"We agree to your terms of friendship … IF you are pay for our meals." Yang said while Ruby nodded in agreement. Naruto hummed to himself for several seconds before stretching his arm out. Yang flashed a toothy smile before firmly grasping his hand. They shook for several seconds before he let go and offered the same to Ruby. The girl shook his hand, albeit less firmly but still with the same passion Yang exhibited.

Naruto blinked his eyes when he felt a bright blue flash come from his side. He turned and saw Yang was pointing her scroll towards him. He saw the girl type in a few words before showing the device to him. He could see a picture of his face, a good one if he say so himself, on the high tech device. His name was displayed over the device. The girl swiped Ruby's scroll from the girl's pocket, eliciting a yell of protest from the girl, before doing the same thing. Naruto blinked in supply when he felt a rush of air pass by his head. He looked up at Ruby and saw that the girl now had his scroll in her hands. How she had managed to swipe it from him, he would never know. He watched the girl take a picture of both her and her sister before typing more information into her scroll. She then threw it back to him at high speeds where he barely managed to catch it.

"Now if we ever need to contact you, we have each other's information." Ruby stated while swiping her scroll back from Yang. Naruto nodded as he looked at the two new contacts in his scroll. The pictures were of amazing quality for being impromptu.

"That's good. Now I'll be taking my leave. Ruby, it was nice to see you again. Yang, it was nice to see you and not having to kick your ass." Naruto finished off cheekily. He ducked his head in order to dodge a syrup covered pancake. He quickly dug into his pocket and placed enough money to cover their pancake addiction while dodging another thrown pancake.

"BYE!" Naruto yelled as he flipped from out of the confines of the table. He could hear Yang yelling obscenities at him as bits of pancakes went zooming past his airborne form. He continued to fly through the air before he landed perfectly in his booth with Neo still drawing.

The girl seemed to completely ignore the fact that the blonde haired shinobi had just back flipped into the booth while pancakes flew over head as she thrusted the picture she had been working on in his face. Once working from his slight dizziness, the boy took the time to examine the picture.

The original outline was a picture of remnant's famous broken moon. The celestial fractured mass of rock was surrounded with stars of various sizes. To his surprise, the coloring of the picture was very well done. The stars were a various shades of yellow and white, making the picture a good representation of them. The sky in the background started off as an inky black but descended in a smooth and deep purple. How she had managed to get the color purple when the box of crayons didn't come with it, he did not know.

When he finally moved his eyes to the moon, that's when things took a wild turn. Instead of being its usual black or white, the moon was a deep red. Several strands of what looked to be blood were seen dripping from the red moon. The fractured pieces themselves looked reminiscent of a yin-yang symbol, instead the yin dominated the majority of the pieces while the yang was just a small sliver of the actual piece. The most disturbing part of the picture was the pair of glowing yellow eyes in the background

"This is a really awesome picture Neo. Good job." Naruto told the girl while handing the picture back to her. The girl beamed at him before placing the picture back down on the table and beginning to work on the crossword. While the girl focused on the crossword, Naruto's eyes were locked on the picture. No matter how much he looked at the picture, his eyes were always drawn to the glowing yellow eyes in the sky.

"This world just keeps getting more and more interesting." Naruto thought to himself before looking through the window up at the sky. The faint outline of the broken moon could be seen in the blue sky, standing out from the rest of the sky.

"Maybe this won't be so boring."

* * *

><p><strong> The next chaaaaaaaapter is finished! I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of literature. I know it wasn't much action but I enjoyed making this chapter a whole lot actually. Next chapter will most likely be about Naruto's journey to the academy and his fight. <strong>

**Have a good day everyone.**

_**Side Note. Neo's personality. So far we haven't seen much of Neo so Im basically making up her character as I go along. She will most likely be a mixture of playful, childish and serious when needed to be. From the fights we've seen her in, she likes to play with her opponents but knows when she is outmatched and is smart enough to retreat. Also she is mute, so no talking from her at all. I feel like that's part of her charm. I hope you guys enjoy :D**_

_**EDIT: So I've been informed that Neo has a voice actor but apparently hasn't had any lines. In this story, she will remain mute because why not? If she ends up talking in the actual show, don't expect her to suddenly start talking in this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sighed to himself as he stared down at his scroll once again. The electronic device he had managed to swipe early in on his arrival to Vale flashed the numbers 12:07pm. He let out a huff of annoyance before looking down at his companion that he seemed to not be able to shake.

Neo had her backed leaned against his leg while she read through a basic reading book for young children. Every once in a while the girl would tap his leg and point at a word for him to pronounce but her head mostly stayed buried in the book.

This was the day he was supposed to be fighting against two of Ozpin's mots elite freshman class teams. It had also been about a week since he had managed to "turn" Neo onto his side. He used the word turn very loosely as the girl seemed to saddle up to him rather quickly. Though it probably didn't hurt that he had bandaged, fed, clothed and treated her while she was recovering.

At first Naruto had been rather apprehensive about allowing the girl to travel with him but when he realized the girl literally knew nothing else but surviving out in the wild against the Grimm, doing criminal activities with Roman and his gang or being with him, he decided to "take one for the team" and let the girl tag along. Although that's not to say the girl was a bother to him. Actually she was very entertaining to watch, her muteness adding even more to her cuteness as she tried to communicate with him through her pictures. Her artistic skills had been slowly growing as she spent more time with him

Though eventually he had broken down and began to teach the girl the basic alphabet and how to read. The girl caught on rather quickly and had begun to basically beg Naruto to buy her new books and material to read. Being a sucker for a girl in need, Naruto was absolutely defenseless against the multiple puppy-dog-eyed looks the girl would send him. Though the hugs he got from him was plenty of reward themselves.

"Damn that was perverted of me." Naruto thought to himself after giving his head a quick shake. This world was changing him more than he thought.

"I didn't think Ozpin would be the type to be late." Naruto said to himself while looking towards the sky. The man was supposed to come pick him up at exactly 12pm. While waiting had never been a problem for the boy, after having Kakashi Hatake for a sensei, he hadn't expected the silver haired, professional man to be late.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a small poking in his leg. He looked down and saw Neo staring at him while pointing her finger at a picture of a donkey. After a few seconds of staring at the image in confusion, the blonde haired boy finally caught on and yelled out in anger.

"OI! I'm not an ass!" Naruto yelled. The girl seemed to release a sigh before furiously shaking her head and sounded out "Ozpin" without actually saying it. Naruto had the decency to look sheepish at accusing the girl while she merely shook her head at the misunderstanding.

"My bad." He mumbled while looking back up to towards the sky. Neo let out a small huff before going back to reading her book.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Naruto spotted a small speck high in the sky. He squinted his eyes to catch a better look of the object as it began to get closer and closer to them. Neo was ignorant to the object as her head was still buried deep into her book.

In only a couple of seconds, Naruto could make out the object to be one of the intricate planes that soared through Vale's skies. He could see Ozpin standing on the other side of the open door, calmly sipping his coffee while staring down at the duo. How the man managed to drink anything with the winding blowing at those speeds, Naruto honestly did not know. Maybe it was his semblance, the ability to drink coffee no matter what situation or position he was in?

The ship slowly settled to the ground, throwing up an enormous amount of wind and dust. Naruto was forced to cover his eyes while Neo merely held the book over her head. Once the dust finally settled, Naruto uncovered his eyes to see Ozpin striding out of his ship with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry for the delay Mr. Naruto. We had a bit of an Incident at our school that required my attention." Ozpin said while bowing his head slightly. Naruto waved his hand at the man before responding.

"It's not a problem at all, I've been forced to wait a whole lot longer by far more agitating people. I just hope you don't mind that I'm bringing a guest along. She won't be participating in the battles, just observing and tagging along." Naruto said while gesturing to the girl who was still engulfed in her book. The headmaster raised an eyebrow at the girl before sipping briefly from his cup.

"It won't be a problem. This ship can easily fit the both of you. Now, let's not delay any longer. Before I left, our applicants were fired up to fight you. I can only imagine how they are since I've left." Ozpin said before turning back to the ship. Naruto went to go pick Neo up but to his surprise, the girl threw the book in the air before launching herself up after her. He watched her catch the girl skillfully catch the reading material in her hands before landing … directly on his shoulders.

He felt the girl pat his head twice in an attempt to spur him forward, making him release a soft sigh while a small pulled on his lips. With that, the blonde haired boy walked towards the revved up plane.

* * *

><p>"So this is beacon huh?" Naruto stated while stepping off of the plane. Neo was directly behind him with a new book in her hand, her previous one sealed up in one of the various storage seals that littered his clothing and body.<p>

"Yes this is prestigious academy of Beacon. We are known for training some of the best hunters in the history of the profession. Our students are top-grade and all of our teachers have at least 5 years' experience as a hunter." Ozpin boasted proudly about his school. It was no small fact that the silver haired man was proud of his school and his position in it.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly while looking towards the entrance of the campus. The trio currently stood on a wide avenue that seemed to lead up to a gigantic pair of wooden doors. Several students could be seen travelling alone, in pairs or in small groups. Each student seemed to be wearing a female or male version of a school uniform. There was various skin colors, heights, sizes and even species of people. All in all, this seemed to be a very diverse group of people.

"Now if you would follow me. We will be able to get you accommodated shortly before your battle." Ozpin said before setting forward into the sea of students. Naruto shrugged to himself before following the man with a distracted Neo right behind him.

"You cannot expect me to watch over that blonde haired behemoth while he's mulling around the campus grounds! I refuse to follow that ape of a man around." Glynda Goodwitch yelled while pointing her finger towards a set of heavy oak doors. Ozpin took his eyes off of the obviously pissed off huntress to look into the glass window of the door. He could see Naruto sitting on the couch that occupied the room with several note cards in his hands. Neo sat to his right and would point or poke a flash card every couple of seconds, eliciting a happy response from the blonde haired teen. All in all, he looked nothing like what Glynda just described.

"Look, I know you too didn't have a very good first meeting." Ozpin started off while looking back towards the blonde haired woman. She crossed her arms and let out a huff.

"But I invited him here and he is our guest. I have my duties as a headmaster while the rest of the staff is actually teaching. I can't just lock him up in this room or let him travel around the campus clueless. I NEED you to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Plus it's just until the end of the day, until the student's lessons end." Ozpin said in an attempt to appease the blonde haired witch. The woman continued to fold her arms while staring at her silver haired superior for several seconds. After a tense silence, she finally release a heavy sigh while unfolding her arms.

"Fine BUT I'm only watching over him. Do not expect me to be pleasant with that man." Glynda said before stomping her way towards the door. Ozpin release a small sigh of relief before taking another sip from his ever present tea cup.

"Hopefully he doesn't aggravate her too much." He mumbled to himself while walking away from the door. He had absolutely no idea what he had just caused with his decision.

* * *

><p>"I want you to write out your full name." Naruto said while staring down at the rather short teen in front of himself. The multi-colored girl stuck her tongue out impishly while screwing her face into what was supposed to be a look of concentration. Though to the shinobi in front of her, it just looked like she was constipated.<p>

"Is this how I acted towards Iruka-Sensei? Kami, I really need to apologize to that man when …" Naruto trailed off in his thoughts when he noticed just where they were headed. An impalpable pain gripped his chest as his thoughts began to take a depressing turn. The fact he would never be able to see his home and friends began to hit him once again. His eyes closed in an attempt to stave off the burning tears that were beginning to form in them.

He was snapped out of his small bout of depression by the persistent tapping on his arm. He quickly gave his head a quick shake before looking down at the girl he was supposed to be helping. She had an expectant look on her face while holding a flash card in his face.

While the writing was comparable to chicken scratch and could be defined as barely illegible to any other person, Naruto smiled at the effort the girl gave. Her full name, Neopolitan, was written in full display, a vast improvement from her many past attempts.

"You got it! Now you just need a bit more practice and it'll be perfect." Naruto said with a wide smile on his face. Happiness at being able to help his newest friend replaced the depression at losing his past ones. The smile the partially pink haired girl shot him only helped him feel even better.

"Ahem." A clearing of the throat interrupted the two. Naruto's head snapped towards the sound of the of noise and grinned slightly when he noticed who was standing there. A very neutral faced Glynda GoodWitch stood at the entrance of the room with her arms folded tightly around her back and her lips set into a thin line.

"On behalf of Headmaster Ozpin, I'm here to lead you on a tour of our campus. If you would please follow me." The woman said with a lack of emotion in her voice. She abruptly turned and headed out of the door, either uncaring on whether or not the duo followed her or already knowing they would.

"Well someone has a stick up her ass." Naruto said while standing up. He looked down and saw Neo attempting to hold in a giggle even though she couldn't exactly let one out anyway. He decided not to tell her that as he sealed up all of their supplies.

"Well let's get this over with before Ms. Goodwitch over there tries to turn me into an ermine for not following." Naruto said before walking towards the door. His companion shortly fell in step behind her, her umbrella faithfully in her hands as she skipped forward.

* * *

><p>Glynda eye' twitched methodically as the blonde behind her continued to talk animatedly to his companion. Her footsteps were heavy and resounding as she continued to lead the two through the school.<p>

It had been a full two hours since she had started the tour with the unbearable blonde and the mysteriously quiet multi hair-colored girl. Within the first five minutes of the tour, she had regretted following her boss' orders.

The blonde seemed to try his very best to get lost or wander off whenever the witch had turned to explain something. When she would finally notice, the mute girl would be looking at her with an innocent face on her grin. Glynda knew the girl had to be in with the joke but choose to keep an air of professionalism instead of straight out interrogating the girl. She would then stomp madly around the school, asking random students or faculty members if they saw the blonde. They would all reply negatively, only adding more fuel to her annoyed flames.

In the end, she would find the blonde right where she had "lost" him. He would greet them with a wide and innocent smile and pretend like he was there the whole entire time. This process had happened a grand total of 4 times and each time the huntress had to hold herself back from strangling her fellow smug looking blonde.

It was due to the blonde's antics that the trio had barely managed to explore half the campus. In the end, the witch ended up just escorting them to the main battle simulation room. The student's had been informed a whole week ago to be prepared for this and should be waiting there.

When Glynda threw up the doors of the classroom, she sighed in relief when she realized one part of her day had gone right. She saw her boss send her an apologetic look while standing next to the two teams that were to be participating in the spar.

Naruto eye's slowly fell upon the eight opponents he was supposed to be facing today. A smile sprung up on his face as his eyes met Yang's and Ruby's. He quickly shot the two a quick wave of his hand while analyzing the rest of their team.

The other two members of their team were decisively female. Their colors seemed to be polar opposites of each other. One was a young girl with a light olive complexion, which was eerily similar to Ruby's the other mysterious girl's complexion. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber complemented by light-purple eyes shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly titled upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. A black ribbon sat on the top of head. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her toned midriff. A pair of white shorts comfortably sat on her hips.

The other girl seemed to be the exact opposite, at least clothing wise. She was also a young girl with an olive complexion. She wore white, heeled wedge boots that go up to mid-calf. She had long, white hair that flowed behind her in a single ponytail. She had a skirt that hugged her hips and Naruto could detect a slight marking around her eye.

"I would like to introduce you to Team RWBY. They will be your first opponents In battle today. Their leader is someone you might be familiar with." Ozpin said while gesturing to the bashful Ruby. Naruto gave her a short nod as Ozpin introduced the rest of the team.

"This here is Yang, Ruby's sister. Weiss, heiress of the Schnee dust company. And last but not least, Blake Belladona." Ozpin said before gesturing to Yang, then the girl dressed in white and finally the girl dressed in black. Naruto nodded at the introduction just before Ozpin began to introduce him to TEAM RWBY.

"This here is Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. He single handedly several white fang members and saved a small dust company owner from an attempted robbery. When I offered him a chance to attend Beacon … He vehemently declined my request. Luckily I've managed to rope him in with a bet. If he is not able to defeat both teams here today, he will have to enroll. If he does win, no more requests will be made." Ozpin explained. Naruto's eyes briefly landed on the second team who he was supposed to fight. He was about to try and get a read on them but decided to focus on the four girls in front of him and environment they were in.

The room they were in was massive, easily being able to contain all 12 occupants with plenty of space left in between them. The room itself was circular with a smooth floor and walls. No obstacles could be seen, making him smile lightly.

"Whenever you're ready." Ozpin stated before backing out of the room. Naruto wondered where the man went and was surprised when a section of the wall shimmered to reveal that it was actually glass. Ozpin could be seen in the glass room with Glynda by his side alongside the other team.

"Well that was surprising." He muttered to himself before glancing down at Neo.

"Why don't you go wait in there? I can handle this by myself." Naruto said to the girl. She looked up at him before staring at the girls. She suddenly sprang to her feet and shot Naruto a quick hug before dashing out of the room.

"Wow you work quickly. Last time I saw you, you seemed single. Now you got yourself a little girlfriend." Yang stated bluntly while rolling up her. Naruto scoffed at the girl's comment as he watched each of them begin to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle.

"You shouldn't assume she's my girlfriend. You know what they say about assuming. When you assume, you make an ass out of "u" and "me"." Naruto stated in a strangely sage-like manner. Weiss blinked at the weirding saying and looked towards Yang.

"What is up with this guy?" The heiress asked her team mate. The blonde haired huntress in training loaded up her gun gauntlets before addressing the white haired girl.

"He may seem harmless and weird now but I can tell you that he sure as hell can fight. He managed to beat me in 1 on 1." Yang stated with a small amount of anger in her voice.

"Well then we won't hold back! Formation Bumblebee while Candy cane provides support!" Ruby yelled, finally springing into action. Naruto could only assume that the weird names were some sort of code as Yang and the one named Blake came charging towards him. He glanced behind the two charging trainers and saw Ruby lining a shot up while Weiss stood with her sword clasped in her hand.

His attention was taken away from the two stragglers as Yang appeared in his face with her fist drawn back in an obvious hay-maker. The boy quickly ducked under the punch only to meet see the butt of a gun attached to a ribbon come flying towards his head. He quickly slid to the ground as the gun went flying over his head.

His eyes traveled down the length of the ribbon to see that Blake was controlling the gun. He saw a small smirk appear on the girl's face as she pulled the ribbon towards herself.

The blonde haired boy was forced to jump up as the ribbon tightened around the trigger of the gun and sent several shots towards sliding form. He could feel the breeze of the bullets passing underneath him as his jump sent him soaring into the air.

Naruto heard another click of a gun and looked down to see Ruby lining up her sights with his airborne form. The girl's finger tightened around the trigger of her gun just seconds before a bullet ripped through the barrel of the gun scythe.

The bullet seemed to hit as Naruto's form was covered with a small cloud of dust. Team RWBY quickly regrouped while waiting for the boy to come falling out of the air.

"Whatcha staring at?" The heard a voice say from behind them. Before they could even react, Ruby was sent flying across the room as Naruto foot connected with her. Weiss, the closest to her team leader, attempted to skewer the boy with her sword but watched in shock as the boy seemed to flow around the assault. The sword passed just centimeters from piercing his side as he twirled around his attack.

Naruto went to chop at the girl's wrist but was forced to retreat as Yang came speeding towards him. His retreat was full of evasion as he dodged the hail of bullets from Yang and Blake. His eyes were drawn over to Weiss as he watched the white haired girl raise her sword slightly in the air.

He was surprised when he saw a line of ice come shooting from his sword and streaking towards him. His surprise reached even further heights as Yang and Blake began to slide on the ice with not a single problem in keeping balance.

"They've obviously been practicing with their teamwork. Let's step it up a bit." Naruto stated as he too landed on the patch of ice. Blake was the first to reach him with her guns clasped in her hands. She first attempted to knock him out with a strike to his temple with the barrel of her gun. Naruto quickly ducked under the swipe only to come face to face with the barrel of her other gun. His head quickly blurred to the right as the girl attempted to shoot a round point-blank in his face.

Blake's balance was thrown off when she felt Naruto send a heavy head-butt towards her mid-section. The fact that she was on ice wasn't helping as she was sent sliding back. Naruto didn't seem to be having any problems running on the ice as he dashed towards her.

"Blake! Duck!" The Faunus in disguise didn't question what she heard as she immediately pressed herself against the ice. A dust infused bullet, courtesy of a combo from Ruby and Weiss rocketed over her head and towards Naruto.

Just seconds before the bullet could impact against Naruto, he was surrounded by a puff of smoke and to all of Team RWBY's surprise, Yang was now in her place. The bullet slammed into the shocked girl's chest, sending a mixture of spittle and blood rocketing from her lips as she was sent flying backwards from the force of the bullet.

"YANG!" The team of girls screamed out collectively as they watched their friend get sent across the room. Naruto took advantage of their shocked as he reappeared behind Blake. He grabbed onto the girl's leg, before with a quick spin, sent her flying towards Ruby and Weiss.

"Weiss catch her!" Ruby yelled before using her scythe as a propulsion boost towards Naruto. The white haired girl nodded at her leader's word and jumped to catch the airborne Faunus. Ruby released a loud battle cry as she sent herself flying even faster towards Naruto with another shot from her scythe.

"Holy shit she can reach high speeds with that scythe." Naruto said while preparing himself for the approaching girl. His stance widened slightly as his eyes went behind his back. His eyes narrowed slightly as the girl turned into a red blur. The head of her scythe released a loud hissed as it flipped out, it's bladed edge now to the sky.

"HIYA!" Ruby screamed as she brought the blade of her scythe down on Naruto's prone form. A confident smile shone on her face as she watched her scythe descend closer and closer to Naruto. Her shock quickly turned into horror when she felt the blade sink deep into Naruto's body. His body seemed to be like butter and her scythe the knife as it cut cleanly through his flesh and muscle.

"Bye bye!" Ruby heard a voice said from behind her before she felt an enormous amount of pain come from the back of her neck. Right before she lose consciousness, she managed to see Naruto's body be engulfed in smoke and immediately replaced by a log.

Naruto caught the girl and landed in a crouch with her in his hands. He quickly summoned a clone before handing the girl over to his clone. The shadow clone walked over to the far end of the arena and sat the girl up against the wall.

Meanwhile, the original was charging towards the remaining two girls. He was going at speeds that were barely comprehensible for the two girls. It only took him a matter of seconds to appear in front of Weiss.

The girl just managed to bring her lance up in a defensive stance as Naruto's fist attempted to take off her head. Her legs buckled as the force from his punch sent her skidding back several feet. Her pressure was quickly relieved when her team mate began to unleash a volley of rounds at Naruto's side. The boy quickly jumped through the air, seemingly leaving himself wide open to another volley of bullets from Blake. The Faunus seemed to think the same thing as she raised her guns towards Naruto who was strangely going through a chain of hand signs. His hands managed to flash through a dozen of hand signs before Blake could even wrap her finger around the trigger.

Naruto didn't even have to utter a word as he took in a deep breathe then immediately released. But instead of it being the invisible, slight breeze of wind it was supposed to be, it was a visible and intense gale that erupted from his lips. Blake's bullets didn't even reach him as they were actually sent back towards her and Weiss. The two remaining members of Team RWBY were picked up by the win and sent slamming into the wall. The impact alone left them unconscious as the wind continued to buffet and press them against the wall.

Naruto kept up the wind for a 30 seconds before finally allowing the girls to fall to the ground. He sucked in a deep breathe in an attempt to relieve the burning sensation in his chest. His eyes scanned the two unconscious girl in front of him while the dispelled remnants of his clone told him that Ruby was still unconscious. Yang had taken the dust infused bullet to the chest and still should've been knocked out.

That idea was immediately wiped from his when he felt a massive burst of energy come from behind him. He quickly turned around and was surprised to see that Yang was once again standing. But instead of her usual look, her hair now seemed to be aglow with fire. Her eyes were almost a blood red as she stared angrily at Naruto. The blonde haired shinobi raised his eyebrow at the girl as she slammed her fist together. Her hand seemed to stand up on itself as flames were now literally surrounding her.

She was the first one to move as she used her gauntlets to boost her speed. At this point she was going even faster than Ruby had been with her scythe. It only took her a blink of the eye to reach Naruto. In the same blink of an eye, Naruto had unsealed a kunai and was now wielding it.

Somehow Yang had managed to stop her momentum completely after appearing only five feet in front of Naruto. She sent her fist rocketing towards her, sending a spray of shotgun shells flying towards Naruto. Naruto's arm blurred in a flurry of movements as Yang's shells came screeching towards him.

To Yang's surprise, the bullets exploded in mid-air right after Naruto had finished his seemingly random movements with his kunai hand. The blonde haired girl released a loud growl before sending her other fist forward, sending another volley of shotgun shells toward her target. She was met with similar results as the bullets exploded in a spray of dust and shrapnel before they could even reach him.

This process happened several time with each time yielding the same results. Yang's frustration became clearer and clearer as her moves became more desperate. With each swing of her fist, she would release a loud grunt as if the sound could possibly hurt the boy in front of her. In the end, it was Naruto who made the ending move.

The teen shot his arm out and caught Yang's wrist before she could send another punch. He quickly pulled on the appendage, sending the girl off balance and tumbling towards her. Before she could recover, she felt Naruto's foot slam into her back, sending her tumbling to the ground. Seconds later she was greeted with the sweet embrace of unconsciousness as Naruto slammed his hand into the back of her neck.

After making sure the girl was unconsciousness, Naruto looked towards the glass viewing booth to see the shocked faces of the other team and the slightly irritated face of Ozpin as the man rubbed the bridge of his nose. He shot them a quick smile and a thumbs up before shouting towards them.

"Who's up next?"

* * *

><p><strong> So for those who don't know Monty Oum, the creator and one of the lead animators of RWBY, creator of Haloids, combat designer for Afro Samurai and animator for several seasons of Red Vs. Blue, has passed away recently. This story centers around his creation so I felt it would only be right to pay tribute. Using this man's creation, I was able to start a narrative that has so far entertained thousands of viewers. It's so sad to see him go and I will personally miss his presence at Rooster Teeth.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter may of gone on for another three thousand words if I decided to add the other fight. along with description, dialogue, etc. Have a good rest of the night. **


End file.
